Enjaulando una fiera
by Polynessia
Summary: Bella es una chica a la que no le importa para nada las reglas, ni las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero todo esto acaba cuando se entera que está Embarazada, el único problema es que no sabe quien es el padre, todo es posible, Jake, Mike o Edward.
1. Capitulo I

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aúnque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera qe esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerce un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumira la responsabilidad?

Capitulo I

Desperté como todo sábado en la habitación de Edward Cullen. Debo admitir que lo de anoche fue distinto a lo normal, aunque el dolor de cabeza no me ayuda a recordar mucho, creo que se me paso la mano con el trago.

Edward no se encontraba en la cama, trate de volver a dormir, me revolque en la cama, a lo menos unos 10 minutos, pero no conseguí nada más que acrecentar el dolor de cabeza.

Edward llegó luego de un rato, con el desayuno, no estoy segura de lo que traía, pero lo que sí vi fue la taza de cafe y la aspirina que venían en la bandeja.

-Gracias- dije antes de tomar la aspirina y acompañarla con un sorbo de café bien cargado

No me había fijado de lo que había traido hasta que dejo la bandeja frente a mi. Además de la taza de café, había jugo natural de naranja, huevos fritos con tocino, unas tostadas, unos pedazos de quequey manzana rayada con leche cultivada.

-¿Lo cocinaste tú?-pregunte, señalando la comida

-Todo esta recién hecho, excepto el queque, que lo tengo de hace unos días

-Esto esta buenisimo!-dije despues de probar unas tostadas con huevo

-Gracias por el cumplido

-¿No has pensado ser chef?

-Realmente no, tengo pensada otra profeción, aunque no hay apuro, aún quedan dos años para decidir

-Si, es verdad... Pero ¿cuál es esa profecion en la que has pensado?

-Ingenieria Civil

-Wow!

-¿Y que hay de tí?

-No se, creo que publicidad, marketing, diseño gráfico, o algo por el estilo. Pero tu dijiste aún hay dos años para decidirse

-Si, aúnque antes de preocuparte de la U, deberias preocuparte de pasar el año

-Tranquilo, paso demás tengo promedio 5.8 y solo un promedio rojo

-¿Matemáticas?

-No

-¿Sociales?

-No

-¿Lengua?

-Ya quisieras

-¿entonces?

-Educación Física

-Vamos, no me tomes el pelo

-No, es verdad

-Esta bien, que promedio ¿3.9?

-En realidad no, tengo promedio 1

-¿¡Pero cómo!?

-Fácil... soy pésima! haci qe no hago nada

-Ya veo

Desayunamos tranquilamente, me gustaria decir que solo quedaron las migas del desayuno, pero ni eso.

-Y...¿Que harás hoy?- dijo después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio existente entre nosotrso dos

-Mmm... no se- dije mintiendo, ya que hoy me juntaria con Jake, como la mayoria de los sábados- ¿Por que?

-Por que tenia planeado invitarte a una fiesta

-Hmm... no se-dije dudando

-Vamos, porfavor, será divertido

-mmm.... ¿a que hora?

-¿Eso es un si?

-Eso es un ¿a que hora?

-A las 7

-¿Hasta las...?

-Eso si es un si

-Eso es un talvez

-Bueno, hasta las 3:30 como mínimo

-No lo se

-Vamos, y luego en la noche... podemos pasarlo nigual o mejor que anoche

-Esta bien, solo debo hacer una llamada- una cancelación más bien dicho

La verdad es que me gustaba como se movía Jacob en la cama, pero a mi gusto prefiero a Edward

-¿Que va primero, la ducah o el telefonazo?

-Creo que el telefonazo

Me tapé con una toalla, pata al terminar de hablar dirigirme decho al jacuzi, hacie que me dirigí al telefono y marqué el número de Jake

-¿Alo?- djo Jake, con una voz de candancio

-Jake, hola! soy Bella, bueno solo llamo para avisarte que no nos podremos juntar hoy, me acaba de salir un compromiso urgente, lo siento

-aaa- dijo con un tono desilucionado- ok, será para la proxima

-ok, te llamo. Adios- al decir esto colgué el telefono

-Bella, creo que lo mejor será que te vayas luego al baño, no vaya a ser que Esme te vea así y le de un ataque al corazón- dijo Alice ¿en que momento había llegado a mi lado?

-Pero... si tengo la toalla. Además como si no supiera lo que hago con Edward

-Si, pero una cosa es que sepa lo que hacen y otra distinta es verte paseando por la casa, semi desnuda, no estas desnuda por esa diminuta toalla que te tapa lo justo

-Ya voy Alice, solo necesitaba hacer una llamada

Me dirigí al baño, y allí me esperaba Edward en el Jacuzi. Me introduci en el jacuzi. Lis ods juntos, cuerpo a cuerpo, sus caricias me enloquecian. Los roces de nuestros uerpos eran cada vez másconstantes. Los besos y las caricias que Edward depositaba en cada parte de mi cuerpo me insitaban a seguirle el juego, fue así como de a poco caí en las redes del placer.


	2. Capitulo II

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aúnque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera qe esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerce un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumira la responsabilidad?

Capitulo II

Llegamos a la fiesta todos juntos: Rosalie, Emmet, Aloice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Estuvimos bailando hasta como las 4 de la madrugada. Luego con Edward nos montamos en su coche, fuimos a un mirador, y realmente no perdimos el tiempo, estuvimos en la parte trasera del auto "disfrutando de la noche". Luego volvimos a su casa y continuamos en donde habíamos quedado.

Al despertar, al día siguiente, fue practicamente el mismo tramote de ayer, excepto en lo de llamar a Jacob y que el dolor de cabeza esta vez no era tan fuerte. Al rededor de las 12:30 Edward paso a dejarme a mi casa. En cuanto llegue me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el telefono y marqué de inmediato el número de Jake.

-¿Aló?

-¿Bella?

-Si, bueno Jake, ¿no querias salir?, te tengo un panorama

-Excelente, ¿donde y cuando?

-Hoy en Seattle, en el pub "Moonson", en lo posible antes de las 3

-Ok, estoy en tu casa en 30 minutos aproximadamente

-Te espero- al decir esto, colgué

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambie de ropa y en cuanto llegó Jake, tome mi bolso y salí. Para Charlie no deje ni una simple nota, ya que él ya estaba acostumbrado a no verme ni la sombra los fines de semana, aunque siendo realista, en la semana tampoco nos vemos mucho. Vivo con el desde los 10 años, después que mamá murio y desde hace ya 3 años que estoy saliendo todos los fines de semana.

Me subí al auto de Jake y nos dirigímos a Seattle

-¿Como te enteraste?- dijo el a mitad de camino, rompiendo el silencio

-¿De que cosa Jake?

-Ya sabes, de la fiesta

-Aaah, facil, yo debo saber todo sobre las fiestas

-Hablo en serio Bella

-Ya, tranquilo me lo dijo un amigo- dije, aunque siendo más especifica, fue Emmet.

Flash Back

-Hola- dije entrando en la cocina

-Hola cariño- dijo Esme- ¿nos acompañas a desayunar?

-Si, gracias

-Que tal Bella- dijo Emmet

-Hola Emmet ¿Que hay?

-¿A que te refieres? ¿De desayuno?, bueno, pues hay tostadas, con jamonada...

-Me refiero a panoramas... imbecil- lo interrumpí

-A, si hoy en el pub "Moonson" en Seattle, hay pase libre para las chicas hasta las 4 y las que lleguén antes de las 3 tienen barra libre

-Excelente- murmure

-Lastima que se lo vayan a perder chicos- dijo Esme

-¡Que! ¡Pero mamá!- dijo Emmet, haciendo un puchero

-No vengas con pero mamá, te quedas estudiando, debes subir el 1 que te sacaste en lengua

-Lastima Emmet, será para la proxima

-Eso espero

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno Jake... y ¿Que es de Billy?

-Nada nuevo, solo que me pidio que volviera antes de las 9, ya que quiere que lo lleve a casa de los Clearwather y ¿Charlie como esta?

-Creo que bien

-¿Creo?

-Que quieres que te diga, si en la semana casi no lo veo, y el fin de semana menos

-Bueno...¿Y tu madre?

Lo asecine con la mirada

-¿Que?- dijo él con una voz inocente

-Sabes que no me agrada hablar de ella... saber perfectamente que ella esta muerta para mi

-Si, pero aún no comprendo por que

-¿Te parece poco que se haya ido tras un chico, cuando yo tenía tan solo 10 años, y dejarme viviendo con Charlie?

-No, pero ella volvio... luego de unos meses

-9 meses Jake... demasiado tarde

-Si, pero...

-Jake! ¿Me llevas al pub o estas de psicologo?- le interrumpí

-Tienes razón, lo siento

-No hay cuidado

Al llegar al pub, entre gratis y Jake pago la mitad, era como la promo de pase libre, solo que los hombres entraban a mitad de precio antes de las 3

Bailamos hasta como las 7:30, luego nos fuimos a un lugar más privado, ya que los baños no eran nada comodos. Jake me dejo en mi casa 1/4 para las 9 y se fue directo donde Billy.

Entre en la casa, me dirigí al baño me tome una ducha de agua fría, ya que debía enfriarme, estuve a punto de llamar a Edward, pero tenia que termirnar un trabajo, así que resistí y lo termine. Luego estube jugoseando en el msn, el facebook, etc hasta como las 12. Cuando me aburrí, me fui a acostar.


	3. Capitulo III

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo III**

Excelente, es lunes. Lejos el peor día de la semana, hoy debo entregar el trabajo que termine anoche y debo salir con Mike, aunque para ser honesta, ya me estoy hartando de él, es un hijito de mamá. ¿Cómo más se le puede llamar a un chico que no quiere acostarse hasta que por lo menos llevemos 3 meses de noviazgo oficial? O sea, yo soy una fiera, a la que nadie enjaulara aún, mucho menos por un poco de sexo, además para hablar de sexo, tengo a Edward y Jake

Así que si no pasa nada, lo dejare en menos de lo que canta un gallo, este chico me esta aburriendo, o sea, cuantas veces deberé repetirle a Mike los mandamientos de los amigos con ventaja… Los que más debo repetirles son:

2.- No le harás escenas de celos

3.- No podrás exigirle fidelidad

Detesto cuando se pone a hacer escenitas de celos, es decir, no somos nada, con suerte lo tengo para pasar el rato y para ponciar en las fiestas, ya que realmente no soporto que estén los flaites en los pub acosándome

Es definitivo, Mike ya me harto, así que mientras antes lo deje mejor, mientras menos tiempo este con él, más estaré con Edward y Jacob

Se me hacía tarde así que tome mi bolso, una leche de chocolate y una barra de cereal con frutas, un desayuno ligero y rápido. Ya que si quería llegar a la hora debería irme en la moto y, bueno lo mejor es ir con el estomago no tan lleno.

En el garaje estaba mi triste moto estacionada, me subí, me coloque el caso y partí camino al instituto lo más rápido posible. Al llegar estaba Mike en la entrada esperándome, su mirada era distinta, tenía como una mirada llena de fuego y pasión, esto definitivamente no es nada común.

Se me acerco, me tomo de la cintura, me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho y me susurro al oído:

-Estoy harto de fingir que no quiero cuando no es verdad

-Y eso significa…

-Significa que te espero después de clases, a menos que quieras usar el baño, aunque creo que no es muy cómodo

-Creo, que me da lo mismo que sea incomodo

-Entonces te espero en el almuerzo en el patio, de hay, ya sabes lo que viene

-Antes de irme, una pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste hacer esto, justo ahora?

-Por que estoy harto de fingir que no me importa acostarme con tigo

Me fui a clases, y estuve, realmente distraída y no tomé atención en ningún momento a la profesora, o profesor, ni siquiera se en que materia estaba.

Al llegar la esperada hora del almuerzo, me dirigí al patio, y allí me encontré con Mike. Me tomo por la espalda y me llevo disimuladamente a los baños del 3º piso, esos baños están siempre desocupados a esta hora, ya que están todos almorzando. Así que al entrar en el baño, nos metimos dentro de un cubículo y allí, el me hizo suya.

La sensación fue distinta a las otras que había sentido anteriormente con Edward y Jacob, pero no superaba las noches de pasión desenfrenada que había pasado con Edward o las tardes en los Pub's junto a Jacob

Mientras estaba con Mike tomé una decisión, seguiría con él, por lo menos una semana más, para sacarle el jugo. Si me gusta, lo dejo, si no, lo despachare, y no abra segundas oportunidades.

Esa tarde después de clases nos fuimos con Mike a mi casa, y como mi padre nunca esta, aprovechamos la cama de 2 plazas que hay en su pieza, aunque ya la había ocupado antes con Edward, mi padre jamás se ha dado cuenta, y si es que lo ha hecho, nunca lo ha mencionado.

Al despedirme de Mike, tomé una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa y me metí en el PC, inicie sesión en el MSN y estaba Edward conectado.

Soy tu adicción dice:

-Hola

Bella, la chica que no se olvida dice:

-Hola

Soy tu adicción dice:

-¿Mañana en la tarde estas libre?

Bella, la chica que no se olvida dice:

-Si, claro

Soy tu adicción dice:

-Ok ¿Te importa si paso por ti después de clases?

Bella, la chica que no se olvida dice:

-Para nada

-Debo irme, adiós.

Soy tu adicción dice:

-Adiós


	4. Capitulo IV

**Atención! abajo hay una notita para ustedes ^-^**

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo IV**

De esa forma pasé los siguientes 4 meses, los lunes y jueves con Mike; martes, viernes y domingos con Edward y miércoles y sábados con Jacob. Yo no tenía recreos y ellos tampoco, claro que si alguno cancelaba la cita, tenía a dos más con los que podía jugar un rato. Mike se salvó de que lo dejara. Aunque me siguió pareciendo tan extraño su cambio de opinión tan repentino, por lo que un día le pregunte

**Flash Back**

-Mike- dije

-Dime

-Quiero que seas sincero, dime, ¿Por qué ese cambió de opinión tan repentino de tu parte?

Obviamente él sabía a que me refería, por lo que no se podía hacer el tonto.

-La verdad Bella, es que no quería ser solo un juguete, con el cuál pasabas el tiempo, yo quería que me recordaras de otra forma, y no como el chico que te obligo a ser su novia, para tener un poco de sexo, además Bella- dudó un minuto- con tu figura, tu cuerpo tan bien dotado, ya no podía resistir la necesidad

**Fin Flash Back**

Es martes, así que Edward iría a buscarme después de clases, Mike lo veía ahora seguido, pero no podría asegurar que sabe lo que tengo con él, ya que no ha preguntado nada. Es eso, o que por fin entendió los mandamientos del amigo con ventaja

Me dirigí a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar una leche de chocolate y una barra de cereal con frutas, mi típico desayuno, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, eran las 9:30 realmente me había quedado dormida, y mi padre no se dio ni cuenta, por lo que fui corriendo, planeando ir en la moto, cuándo recordé que como Edward iría a buscarme, yo me iría con Charlie al instituto. Esto era peor de lo que creí, ya que debería tomar el autobús

Me fui hacia el paradero, y estuve allí esperando el autobús que se negaba a pasar. Cuando por fin paso, iba prácticamente vacío, por lo que me fui sentada y por extraño que pareciera, aún estaba adormilada. Me baje del autobús y me dirigí al instituto, llegue justo en el receso, así que me dispuse a tomarme mi desayuno, cuando me di cuenta de que por la prisa, lo había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa. Por lo menos yo andaba con un poco de dinero, por lo que en el casino me compre un sándwich ave mayo. Estaba a punto de pegar el primer bocado, cuando, el olor del pollo me provocó tantas nauseas que, tuve que partir pitando al baño y al llegar, me arrodille frente al WC y vomité la cena de anoche

Me sentía horrible, y estuve todo el resto del receso arrodillada al lado del WC. Luego, me levante y me enjuague la boca, ya que obviamente el sabor que tenía en esta era tan horrible, como el dolor proveniente de mi estómago, el que parecía que me estuvieran retorciendo y estrujando

Me sentía mareada, pero eso no impidió que me dirigiera al salón de clases, ya que no dejaría que unos simples mareos, acompañados de dolor de estómago arruinaran mi tarde con Edward, ya que debía admitir que, lejos Edward era mi preferido

El dolor de estómago se me paso después de un rato y el mareo disminuyo considerablemente. Cuando al fin las clases terminaron, me dirigí al aparcamiento y allí se encontraba él, recostado sobre el parachoques de su flamante volvo plateado

-Hola Bella

-Hola

-No te ves muy bien

-Lo se, estaba un poco enferma, pero ya paso

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor

-bueno… y ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, viendo tu cara, creo que lo que tenía planeado para hoy, te ayudara

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Un paseo al aire libre, vamos a un prado que me encanta. Hay se respira un excelente aire

-Vamos

El me abrió la puerta de su auto, se subió y me llevo al famoso prado. El lugar parecía mágico, era tan hermoso, tan natural, tan… tan perfecto. Al llegar me quede sin palabras. El lugar era tan especial, que me quede anonadada mirándolo, creo que en ese momento mi cara parecía la de una niña en el día de navidad, a la que le llegó lo que había pedido.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó el, al ver que no decía nada

-Esto… esta… ¡Genial!

-¿Te gusto?

-Obvio, este lugar es demasiado hermoso, parece casi mágico

-Me alegra que te guste- me susurro en el oído, agarrándome por la cintura- Que tal si disfrutamos que el césped esta largo y vuelve el suelo más suave

Entendí de inmediato lo que él quería decir, por lo que, me giré y lo bese. Mientras hacia esto, le iba sacando la polera y el iba sacando la mía. Cuando al fin le saque la polera, seguí con los pantalones. Como yo andaba con falda, no era 100% necesario sacármela, pero igual lo hizo. Nos recostamos en el suelo y comenzaron sus caricias, esas que me hacían sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo

Debo admitir que el césped de aquel prado era igual o más cómoda que una cama. Pero, comenzó a oscurecer, entonces Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa

-Bueno… gracias

-¿Te veo mañana?

-Mmm…- ¿Qué decirle? _"No, lo siento, mañana me toca compartir la cama con otro chico"_- no puedo, mañana me tengo que juntar con una amiga, iremos de compras

-¿Y no puedes aplazar la ida de compras?

-Lo siento, pero no. Llevamos planeando esta ida de compras por lo menos 2 semanas

-Ok. Entonces ¿Te veo…?

-El viernes- me apresuré a decirle

-Te paso a buscar

-Excelente idea

-¡Espera! -Le dije antes que se fuera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acabo de recordar, que la semana pasada se te quedó un Bóxer en mi habitación

-Ah, OK- dijo- ¿Te acompaño a buscarlos?

-Ok, están en mi pieza

Partimos a mi pieza, al llegar le pase el bóxer, que había guardado en mi cajonera, ya que si Charlie los veía, creo que moriría de un infarto. Se los pasé, y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos en la puerta despidiéndonos, todo comenzó a darme vueltas. Me afirme del marco de la puerta para no caerme, pero no pase desapercibida

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Edward algo preocupado

-Si, tranquilo, solo estoy un poco mareada, es que no he comido, debe ser fatiga

-Bueno, me voy

-Ok te veo el viernes

Edward se fue, yo pretendía subir a mi cuarto, cuando toda la casa se movía, pensé que era un temblor, pero luego perdí el equilibrio y todo se volvió negro

******************************************************************

**Hola! Bueno, solo queria agradecerles que leyeran esta gran locura de mi mente loca y retorcida, el exitó de este fic se los debo a ustedes, ustedes le dan vida a esta historia, ya que sin ustedes esto solo sería un monton de palabras y boberias en una página, en un cuaderno y/o Word**

**Así que Gracias ^-^**


	5. Capitulo V

**N/A: Chicas... les aviso que en esta historia Charlies no es como en los libros, acá a Charlie le importa poco y nada su hija, así que la "reveldía" de Bella se deba al comportamiento de sus padres**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo V**

Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia, al principio solo sentía murmullos, pero de a poco, fui tomando más conciencia de la realidad, comencé a ver sombras, colores y, por fin desperté. Al despertar, me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi pieza, mucho menos en mi casa. El lugar en el que me encontraba tenía las paredes blancas, y el aroma que se sentía en aquel lugar, me decían que me encontraba en un hospital.

Se me acercó un doctor, me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta de que era Carlisle, el padre de Edward

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él

-Recuerdas que pasó antes de desmayarte

-Claro, me estaba despidiendo de Edward, que me había ido a dejar a mi casa

-¿Estas resfriada, con gripe, o tal vez con el periodo?

-No, nada de eso

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó?

-Hace 2 mes…- mi voz se fue apagando de a poco hasta quedar en nada. Todo esto se produjo al pensar en lo último que me Pregunto Carlisle

_El Periodo…_ A decir verdad, hasta ahora vengo a darme cuenta de que no me ha llegado en 2 meses…

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el doctor, al ver mi expresión

-S… Si, solo estaba pensando en algo- susurre

-¿Cuándo dijiste que fue la última vez que te llegó?

-Hace 2 meses- dije ahora totalmente preocupada

No me gusta como se esta viendo esto, es decir, cosas raras me están pasando:

·*Asco hacia algunas comidas

·*Mareos, en algunas ocasiones algo excesivos

·*El periodo no me ha llegado en 2 meses

·*Desmayos

¡No podía ser! Yo no podía estar embarazada

-Hmm… Bueno Bella ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

Lo mire con una cara que no puedo describir, es decir, ¿para qué pregunta lo obvio?

-Me refiero a sin Condón- se rectifico

-Hemm… Realmente… no sé, el hombre es el que se lo pone ¿no?

-Si… pero Bella, tu deberías saberlo

-Pues ¡no lo se!- repuse

-¿Te importaría si te hacemos una prueba de embarazo?

-Creo que no

Así es, el doctor estaba asegurando mis dudas… al parecer yo estaba embarazada.

Me sacaron sangre y me dijeron que en unas horas estaría el resultado.

-Carlisle

-Dime

-Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward, primero quiero estar segura, y aunque ya estemos seguros, quiero ser yo la que se lo diga

-Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mí

-Muchas gracias

No podía permitirme que Edward se enterara de esto si es que no era verdad, ya que sería demasiado peligroso, lo mismo con Jacob y Mike… lo que me recuerda. Si yo estuviera embarazada… ¿¡De quien es el bebé!? Oh por Dios, ¿en que me he metido?

Al volver a mi habitación, aún se encontraba mi padre, que había presenciado toda la conversación que tuve con el doctor

-No se como eres tan irresponsable- me dijo

-No se como eres tan idiota- le susurre

-¿Qué dijiste jovencita?

-No-se-como-eres-tan-¡I-D-I-O-T-A!- le dije lentamente, para ver si escuchaba bien esta vez

-¿¡Como te atreves!?

-¿A que? ¿A decirte lo que siento?

-Eres una insolente

-Y tú eres un mal padre, si es que en verdad eres mi padre

En ese momento, sentí un dolor punzante en la mejilla, así es, se había atrevido a golpearme

-Escúchame bien jovencita, si realmente estas embarazada, será mejor que regreses a casa solo a buscar tus cosas, ya que no pienso ayudarte en nada. Así que te irás con el padre de ese bebé… si es que tiene uno, o si es que lo encuentras

En ese momento perdí los estribos y ahora fui yo la que lo golpeó

-¿Vez a lo que me refiero? ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo!

-Ya te dije lo quería decirte, así que Adiós- Al decir esto se marchó

Las lágrimas caían desmesuradamente por mis mejillas, ya no tenía consuelo. De la nada todo se movía, y como me paso anteriormente todo se volvió negro


	6. Capitulo VI

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo VI**

Cuándo Charlie se marchó, lo único que puede hacer fue recostarme nuevamente en la camilla y allí estuve llorando un buen rato. Luego tomé una decisión, no me interesaba lo que dijera Charlie, si es que yo estaba embarazada, tendría al bebé y me iría de la casa… claro que aún no se a dónde, pero ahora creo que eso es lo de menos. Estuve meditando esto un buen rato, hasta que entro Carlisle a la habitación, y traía con el un sobre

-Muy bien Bella, acá tienes los resultados de la prueba de embarazo

-¿estoy embarazada?

-No quise abrir el sobre, ya que me pediste confidencialidad, por lo que ni siquiera yo quiero saber los resultados, a menos que me lo quieras decir

-Ok, muchas gracias

Carlisle me pasó el sobre y se marchó, tenía el sobre frente a mí. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta, de que lo que diga el papel que esta dentro de este sobre, definirá mi futuro, dirá si la fiera será enjaulada, o podrá seguir libre. Al pensar de esta manera, me entró un pánico enorme, tenía miedo, estaba horrorizada, las manos me temblaban, y no podía abrir el sobre, en ese momento paso una enfermera, y aunque fuera una total desconocida, estaba decidida

-Disculpe- le dije

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, quería saber si me puede decir el resultado de mi examen- dije tendiéndole el sobre

Ella lo abrió y examino el papel, su expresión, era nula, era como una cara de póker

-¿De que es su examen?- preguntó ella, luego de un incomodo silencio

-Es una prueba de embarazo

-Bueno, entonces, son buenas noticias. Felicidades, esta embarazada

En ese momento, todo mi mundo se desmoronó, un pánico mucho mayor al anterior me inundó, es que, ahora las preguntas y dudas eran muchas más:

·* ¿Quién es el padre?

·* ¿Cómo les diré?

·* ¿Qué haré?

·* ¿A Dónde me iré?

·* ¿Qué pasara con mis estudios?

·* ¿Seré capaz de cuidar al bebé?

·* ¿Qué haré con el bebé?

·* ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?

Estás y muchas otras preguntas inundaban mi mente, pero ¿Qué hacer ahora? Normalmente en un caso como este, una chica hablaría con sus padres, pero como Rene esta muerta para mí, y ahora que estoy embarazada Charlie no me quiere ver ni en pintura ¿A quién recurrir? Lo más parecido a un verdadero padre que tenía era Carlisle, pero ¿cómo decirle a él sin ser juzgada? Creo que eso es imposible, pero sé que el me comprenderá

Esperé que Carlisle pasara nuevamente por mi habitación, para hablarle

-Carlisle- dije en un susurro

-Dime Bella

-Me gustaría hablar con tigo, pero de algo serio

-Claro, solo deja terminar mi turno y hablaremos tranquilamente, termino en 15 minutos

-Ok

Esperé a que su turno terminara y el se acercó a mi

-Bueno Bella. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Carlisle, solo prométeme que no me juzgaras hasta que allá terminado de hablar

Hizo un signo con su mano para que prosiguiera

-Bien. Bueno… lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada- él iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí- pero eso no es todo, el problema es que no sé quien es el padre de bebé- esto último lo dije con la cabeza gacha

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó él, su voz parecía tan calmada como siempre

-Es que, Edward no es el único con quien me acuesto, además de Edward está Mike Newton y Jacob Black, y bueno, no sé quien es el padre del bebé

Además cuando Charlie estuvo acá, me dijo que si yo estaba embarazada, volviera a la casa, pero solo a buscar mis cosas. ¡Charlie me echo de casa! No quiere volver a verme. Y no sé que hacer, necesito un consejo, normalmente las chicas en mi situación se lo piden a sus padres, pero ya ves la relación que mantengo con ellos, lo más cercano que tengo a un padre, eres tú

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó

Me limité a asentir y a dar un simple "aja"

-Bueno Bella, yo no soy quién para juzgarte, y bueno, en realidad ninguno de esos chicos puede hacerlo, ya que nunca tuviste ninguna relación con ellos, además ellos fueron los que no usaron condón. Bella cariño, no debes cargar con toda la culpa, tranquilízate, además en tu estado, no te conviene para nada estresarte, ni nada por el estilo

-Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo primero, es venir conmigo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, como Charlie te echo de casa, te irás a quedar con nosotros

-Pero, ¿Y Edward?

-Nadie sabrá nada, hasta que tu no lo digas, tienes mi palabra

-Gracias- después de decir esto, lo abracé- eres mucho mejor que mi padre

-Gracias, pero Bella. Después deberás juntarlos a los tres en un lugar y contarles, ver quien uso condón y quien no lo usó, y de los que queden, bueno un ADN es lo más efectivo, pero eso lo hablaremos más adelante, ahora cámbiate de ropa, te espero afuera. Pero quiero que sepas, que aunque Edward sea o no el padre tendrás siempre mi apoyo

-Gracias

Luego de decir esto, el se retiró, yo me dirigí al baño a cambiarme la ropa, antes de salir de la habitación, cogí la hoja del resultado de la prueba, la metí dentro del sobre y salí del hospital.

Afuera estaba Carlisle en su auto, se encontraba hablando por teléfono, al acercarme lo suficiente pude escuchar algo

-Si, ve donde él… si, sacas las cosas de ella y las llevas a casa, si… sólo haz lo que te digo, en casa les explico- al decir eso colgó

Me abrió la puerta del vehículo, me subí y emprendimos el viaje a la casa de los Cullen


	7. Capitulo VII

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo VII**

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, se podría decir que no les sorprendió demasiado, ya que obviamente en la cara de Alice, se veía claramente la duda de por que me encontraba yo allí, si no era día viernes. Pero, era una sorpresa menor, ya que obviamente sabían que yo iría

-Hola querida- saludo Esme, tan cordial como siempre

-Hola Esme- dije en un susurro

No me atrevía a subir un poco más la voz. ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle? Yo no merecía estar acá, no merecía tanta cordialidad, no merecía que me trataran con educación. No después de lo que había hecho. Definitivamente, estar en esta casa me bajaría la autoestima. Todos se veían tan… tan comprensivos, y veía claramente en la cara de Alice que estaba esperando el momento indicado, para bañarme en preguntas. Yo no merezco esto, yo debería estar en la calle, con un bolso en donde se encuentren todas mis porquerías, debería estar allá afuera, muerta de frío, rogándole a mi cruel padre una nueva oportunidad. Pero no, por el contrarío, me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, llena de cariño y comprensión, ¿Comprensión sobre que? No lo sé, pero creo que ellos tampoco lo saben. Ellos solo saben que deben comprenderme

En eso llegó Emmet, con unas cajas, en las que se encontraban mis cosas. Excelente, Emmet había ido hasta mi casa a buscar mis cosas, tendría suerte si Charlie no había pronunciado ni una palabra, y al parecer así fue, ya que Emmet se veía como siempre, en su rostro no había ni repugnancia, dolor, odio, compasión cuando me miraba

-Hola hermanita- dijo Emmet entusiastamente

-Hola- dije con la cabeza gacha

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar Bella, haz tenido un largo día- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias- le dije, y sé que el entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras, ya que yo le daba las gracias por:

·* No decirle nada a nadie

·* Acogerme en su casa

·* No juzgarme

·* Por sacarme de aquella situación algo embarazosa

-Bella ven, dormirás en mi habitación- dijo Alice, sin poder ocultar más su entusiasmo

-Claro- dije siguiéndola- Adiós y gracias- les dije a los demás que seguían en la sala, más para Carlisle que para los demás

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice, como había sospechado en un principio, ella comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital? ¿Por qué te peleaste con Charlie? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué paso?

-Alice, ¡Alice!, no puedo contestar tantas preguntas, de a una por favor

-Oh, lo siento, dime ¿Qué paso?

-Alice, lo que te contaré ahora, lo haré solo porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque confío en que no le dirás nada a nadie, ni hablaras de esto con nadie, hasta que yo no lo haga público

-¿Tan malo es?

-Es peor

-OK te prometo no decirle a nadie, ni hablar de esto con nadie, hasta que lo hagas público. Pero ¿Qué paso?

-Ok, lo que pasó es que… bueno, yo…

-Tu… Tu qué Bella

-Yo… estoy embarazada

-¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! ¡Estás emba…!- le tapé la boca antes de que se le escapara la palabra- lo siento- dijo sacando mi mano de su boca- esa es una excelente noticia, voy a ser tía… no se cuál es el problema

-Es que el problema, es que bueno, Charlie me dijo que si yo estaba embarazada, volviera a la casa…

-Entonces ¿Qué haces acá? En buena si

-¿Vas a dejarme hablar?- ella simulo que se cerraba la boca, le ponía un candado, y tiraba la llave de este por sobre su hombro- dijo que volviera a casa, pero solo a buscar mis cosas, él quería que me marchara- vi en su rostro, que estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando proseguí- pero bueno, ese es solo un detalle, ya que mi verdadero problema, es que bueno… no se quien es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando

-Bella, obviamente es de…- casi sentí como el interruptor de su cabeza se movía, y entendía el problema- Oh

-Si Alice, Oh

-Esta bien, comprendo. Pero dime… ¿Quiénes son los candidatos a padre?

-Edward, obvio, Jacob Black y Mike Newton

-Ya veo… bueno y dime Bella ¿Ninguno conoce el condón?

-No lo sé, pero al parecer no

-Bueno, y obviamente tú no conoces los anticonceptivos

-¿No se nota?

-Hay Bella, ¿que haré contigo?

-Ni yo sé que haré, tampoco sé que les diré a ellos, ya que debo decirles

-Bella, será mejor que duermas, Carlisle tiene razón, haz tenido un día difícil

Me acosté y poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño, al otro día me desperté a las 12 de la tarde. Me desperté totalmente revolucionada, ya que estaba sumamente atrasada. ¿Cómo es posible que Alice no me haya despertado? Al levantarme, vi en la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama una pequeña nota:

"Bella, Carlisle dijo que por tus desmayos tenías licencia, así que vuelve a dormir si quieres, y bueno tranquila, que nadie sabe… bueno, nadie sabe eso. Alice"

Excelente, eso me dejaba la tarde libre, prácticamente sola en esta enorme casa. Sola a excepción de Esme, que se entraría haciendo alguna cosa. Así que decidí levantarme igualmente, y comer algo, ya que tenía un hambre feroz, digamos que la comida del hospital no es muy apetitosa. Bueno, veamos el lado positivo de esta licencia, me dejaba el día entero libre para planear que les diría a los chicos, como se los diría y todo. Así que luego de desayunar me puse a planear que es lo que haría. Estuve así toda la tarde, y no se me ocurrió nada de nada

Llegó Alice del colegio, y me llevo a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa Aluce?

-Se me ocurrió un plan

-¿Un plan?

-Si Bella, un plan

-¿Y? ¿De que se trata?

Alice comenzó a contarme su plan, no era algo ni muy planeado, pero tampoco tan simple, si ocupaba este plan, lo más seguro es que seguiría viva después de decirle a ellos que me encontraba embarazada

-Excelente idea Alice

-Ve y haz lo que te dije

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, mientras antes mejor

Carlisle me facilitó su celular un momento, y con este llamé a Jake y a Mike. Les dije que necesitaba hablar de manera urgente con ellos, les dije que los esperaba en un parque al que me gusta ir en Seattle, luego me dirigí a hablar con Edward

-¿Edward?- dije

-Dime Bella

-¿Te importaría llevarme a un parque en Seattle?

-Para nada... pero ¿Que pasa?

-Es que necesito hablar contigo

-¿Y por que no hablamos acá?

-Solo llévame por favor, luego sabrás

-Pero… ¿Es necesario ir hasta Seattle?

-Si, lo es, mucho

-Esta bien- dijo saliendo del piano

Me llevó hasta el garaje, nos subimos al volvo y nos dirigimos a la plaza

…

…

…

Ahora me encontraba acá en este parque que tanto me gusta, frente a mí se encontraban 3 chicos, en sus rostros se notaba claramente la confusión que sentían, y la duda que tenían... Bien, había llegado el momento, debía decirles la verdad y este era el momento, era ahora o nunca, y definitivamente "nunca" no era una opción...


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo VIII**

_Ahora me encontraba acá en este parque que tanto me gusta, frente a mí se encontraban 3 chicos, en sus rostros se notaba claramente la confusión que sentían, y la duda que tenían... Bien, había llegado el momento, debía decirles la verdad y este era el momento, era ahora o nunca, y definitivamente "nunca" no era una opción..._

_-----------------------------------------------_

-Bella… ¿Para que vinimos?

-Bella… ¿Para que me llamaste?- dijo Mike

-Hey Bella ¿Por qué ellos están acá?

-Bella, vamos a tomarnos algo al café- decía Edward

-Tengo un panorama para hoy en la noche- decía Jake al mismo tiempo

-Bella, te he llamado a tu casa, pero al preguntar por ti tu padre me cuelga- decía Mike al mismo tiempo que los otros dos

Tenerlos a los tres hablando al mismo tiempo sobre distintas cosas me dio un dolor de cabeza horrible, mi ánimo empeoro con esto notablemente, mi temor se convirtió de un momento a otro en irá

-¡Ya cállense!- dije en un grito- ahora yo les voy a decir algo y ustedes tres se van a quedar calladitos hasta el final ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron sin decir ni pío al ver mi expresión, no estoy segura de cual era, pero estoy casi segura de que era una mezcla entre exasperación, enojo y temor

-Ok es una historia corta así que escuchen con atención

-¿Ahora eres cuenta cuentos?- dijo Mike

-Creí haber dejado claro la parte de que ninguno puede hablar hasta que acabe- dije fulminándolo con la mirada

Mike me miro con una cara de disculpas, mire a Edward y a Jake de reojo para ver si interrumpirían alguno de ellos, pero al parecer no tenían intenciones de eso

-Ok… Bueno la cosa es la siguiente. Yo no estoy pololeando ni nada de eso, con ninguno de ustedes, pero lo que si, salgo con los tres- en ese momento los mire de reojo, Mike estaba estático y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Jake estaba tenso y Edward… se veía un poco más calmado, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con sus dedos índice y pulgar se presionaba el puente de la nariz. Bueno… pero no solo salgo con ustedes, si no que también hacemos algunas cosas… que bueno… ya ustedes saben que hacemos- en ese momento me sonroje un poco- bueno, el quid del asunto es tan solo una simple pregunta que deberán responderme los tres… ¿Cuál o Cuáles de ustedes fue el weon que no uso condón?

-¿Ah?- respondieron los tres al unísono

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- Preguntó Mike

-Mike, no es momento de hacerse el gracioso

-Pero Bella… ¿Qué importa eso?

-Mike, no estoy de ánimos para esto, de verdad, pero necesito saber esto ahora, ¿usaste condón?

-No… la primera vez iba a comprar pero tu quisiste apresurarte ¿recuerdas?

-Mike, cierra el pico. ¿Jake?

-No Bella ¿Pero para que quieres sabe? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con todos nosotros acá?

-Después explico ¿Qué hay de ti Edward?

-¿Te parece que yo alguna vez he comprado uno se esos?

-¡Por Dios! Estoy donde mismo empecé

-Pero Bella ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jake lleno de curiosidad

-¿Tienes Sida?- Pregunto Mike

-No digas estupideces

-Pero responde

-No, no tengo Sida

-Entonces que pasa Bella- dijo Edward, tan educado como siempre

-Lo que pasa… es que yo…

-Tu…- me apresuro Jake

-Yoestoyembarazada- dije todo de una vez sin espacios

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo Mike

-Bella, dilo más lento, tranquilízate, a menos que hayas matado a alguien, cosa que obviamente no hiciste

-Yo… yo estoy… embarazada

En ese momento sentí como si esto fuera una película y le hubieran puesto pausa o parecía eso, o incluso que se había parado el tiempo, ya que los tres chicos que se encontraban a mi lado quedaron totalmente petrificados, en estado de shock

El primero en volver a la realidad fue Edward, luego Jake y por último Mike

-Entonces… no sabes quien es el padre ¿verdad?- dijo Jake

-Si, y bueno quería ver si de esta forma descartaba a alguno, pero al parecer no

-Bueno, de todas formas, hay que ponerse de acuerdo ahora- dijo Edward

-¿De acuerdo con que?

-¿Quién se hará responsable del bebé?

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Mike

-Digo que, si el bebé es mío yo me haré responsable y si no… también. Siempre que Bella me deje

Al decir esto me sonroje por completo

-Ok- dijo Jake- si es mío… wow! Dudo que sea mío, es decir tengo 15 años. Pero si es mío, creo que deberé hacerme cargo, no queda de otra

-A mi no me miren- dijo Mike- esa guagua no es mía

-¿Y como sabes? Si tú tampoco usaste condón

-Tan simple como decirte que soy estéril, así que Bella, un gusto en conocerte, Adiós. No me llames… al menos hasta que haya nacido el bebé y estés sin compromiso

Luego de decir esto Mike salió pitando de allí. Sus palabras realmente me hirieron, eso quiere decir que a él ni siquiera le importaba mi amistad, tan solo o tener una relación conmigo o tener un buen sexo, pero de amistad ni hablar. Por un momento pensé que eso era lo que yo hice con ellos, pero en realidad no es así, ya que a ellos yo los quiero como amigos, no me interesa si quieren salir o no conmigo, me gusta si, pero no es la prioridad

-Ok ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Jake

-Bueno… creo que Bella ha tenido suficiente por hoy… ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa para que descansé y allí hacemos un "plan"?

-¿A tu casa? ¿Por qué no a la de ella?

-Realmente no se, se esta quedando en mi casa hace un par de días

-Charlie me echo de casa- dije en un susurro

-¿Qué Charlie hizo que? ¿Por qué te echo?

-Por estar embarazada

-¿El lo sabe?- pregunto Edward mientras caminábamos hacia su auto

-Si, supo que me hice los exámenes en la clínica, nos peleamos, y luego me dijo que si yo estaba embarazada volviera a la casa, pero solo a buscar mis cosas

-¿La Clínica? ¿Carlisle sabía?

-Si, pero le conté yo. El no quería que me sintiera obligada a decirle ni a explicarle nada

-¿Alguien más sabe?

-Alice, ella fue la que planeó esta junta

-¿Alguien más?

-No, solo ustedes…

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen Alice se acercó a mí dando saltitos para ver que había pasado. Edward le pidió que me llevara a mi habitación, que después le contaban todo. Así que Alice me llevó a mi habitación, me preparo la ducha y me dejo una pijama lista para que descansara, aunque no tenía sueño, la ducha con agua tibia y la cómoda pijama hicieron un raro efecto, ya que en cuanto me recosté en la cama me dormí.

_**Continuara…**_

_*****************************************_

**Que tal! Después de mucha espera les dejo al fin un nuevo capitulo de Enjaulando una fiera. Les pido perdón por la demora es que no había tenido tiempo además el foro estaba cerrado pero igualmente me demoré en actualizar así que dejen sus comentarios ^-^**

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense!**

**Poly de Cullen/Polynessia (como prefieran decirme)**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

_Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen Alice se acercó a mí dando saltitos para ver que había pasado. Edward le pidió que me llevara a mi habitación, que después le contaban todo. Así que Alice me llevó a mi habitación, me preparo la ducha y me dejo un pijama lista para que descansara, aunque no tenía sueño, la ducha con agua tibia y la cómoda pijama hicieron un raro efecto, ya que en cuanto me recosté en la cama me dormí._  
_

* * *

_

Desperté al otro día y aunque al día anterior me había acostado a las 7 de la tarde, aún tenía sueño. Es común en los embarazos tener sueño y todo… pero ¿A los dos meses? Realmente no lo sé, pero da igual. Ahora en este momento la pregunta del millón de pesos es ¿Me vuelvo a dormir, o simplemente me levanto?

Vi la hora… eran las 10:30 de la mañana de un día Sábado. Eso claramente respondía a mi pregunta. Volvería a Dormirme. Comencé a acomodarme en la cama, me acurruqué, y cuándo estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño un exquisito olor llegó al cuarto.

Aquel olor de panques recién horneados me hacía agua la boca. Con ese olor rondando por el cuarto no podría, no hasta que comiera uno. Por lo que me puse la bata que se encontraba colgada detrás de la puerta y me coloqué las pantuflas que se encontraban a un costado de la cama.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina. Me asomé por la puerta y encontraba Esme, se veía tan jovial como siempre. Me daba vergüenza hablarle, ni siquiera sé si ya sabe que estoy embarazada. Pero si no lo sabe… no. Estoy segura de que lo sabe, obviamente al explicarle la situación a Jake y Edward se tiene que enterar el resto de las personas, a las cuales no les había dicho por que no quería que se enterara ni Edward, ni Jake, ni tampoco Mike. Aunque este último ahora no me importa para nada.

Esme se dio cuenta de que me encontraba en la puerta, me miro con la cara de siempre, es decir, alegre, jovial y por sobre todo con mucho cariño

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hola, bien gracias

-Me alegro. Creí que aún dormías

-Lo hacía pero me desperté, iba a volver a dormir cuando sentí un olor que se me hizo irresistible. Imposible de ignorar

-Ah! Deben ser los panques que acabó de hacer ¿Quieres uno?

-Si no es mucha la molestia

-Para nada cariño, además en tu estado debes alimentarte bien

-¿En mi estado?- no entendí lo que quiso decir con eso. Pero luego un interruptor hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza y comprendí lo que quiso decir -Ah! El embarazo

Tomé el panque que me estaba ofreciendo y lo comencé a mordisquear

-¿Te gustaría hablar?

-La verdad si. Esto es totalmente nuevo, y mi mamá… bueno ya sabes lo que pasa con mi mamá. En parte tu eres como mi nueva madre, tu eres la única que se ha preocupado por mí desde que mi mamá me dejo acá- no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas

-Tranquila- me dijo Esme tomando mi mano.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, una al lado de la otra y seguimos nuestra conversación

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de esto?

-¿No saber quien es el padre?

-No, en realidad eso es preocupante, ya que si es Edward sería lo ideal para mí y para el bebé ya que tendría mucho amor y cariño siempre. Pero en cambio si es que es de Jake me preocupa un poco, ya que Billy es estricto y es muy amigo de mi papá. Además Charlie siempre va a casa de Billy y tendría que estar escondiéndome constantemente de él y me preocupa la reacción de Billy

-Me alegra que te preocupe el bien del bebé ¿Pero que es lo más divertido?

-Lo más divertido es que a mí nunca me han gustado mucho los panques

-Eso se llama antojo. El bebé sintió el olor a los panques y quiso probar, a veces tú recordaras algún alimento y te darán unas ganas irresistibles de comerlo en ese momento. Cuando eso pase solo debes decírmelo y yo te lo conseguiré- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Gracias Esme… realmente me dejas sin palabras… tu comprensión, tu cariño, tu apoyo- en ese instante se me formo un nudo en la garganta y no pude seguir hablando.

Me comenzaron a arder los ojos, las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en ellos amenazaban con salir, cerré fuertemente los ojos y ya sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar

-Ya Bella, tranquila- dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome, para que pudiera llorar en su hombro

-Es que tu me das todo lo que me familia no me dio, de verdad te lo agradezco- dije con excesiva sinceridad

-Bella… es que tú eres como una hija más para mí

-Y tú eres como mi verdadera madre

-Ya, ya. Basta de lloriquear, por que si seguimos así yo también terminaré llorando- dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos

Me erguí nuevamente y seguimos como si nada de aquello hubiera realmente pasado. Pero realmente eso es lo que me gusta de ella, me gusta su forma de ser, cariñosa, pero no sobre protectora, preocupada, pero no excesivamente. Ella es la mamá perfecta y de todo corazón deseaba que ella fuese mi suegra perfecta

**-----------------------------------------------  
Ya ya, lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, ya que tengo una nueva idea en mi cabeza que de a poco esta tomando forma, y además con el final de "Mis Días Sin Ti" he estado un tanto colapsada  
Pero bueno, aquí me tienen dejándoles una nueva actualización de "Enjaulando una fiera" y realmente deseaba escribir esta charla, ya que creo que la mejor forma para apoyar a Bella en este punto es ayudándola a comprender un poco más lo que está pasando y a apoyarla en todo lo que ella necesite, y por eso, desde esta parte del fic Esme será un pilar fundamental para Bella, ya que sin ella se sentirá un tanto perdida**

Bueno... darle las gracias a todas las nuevasw lectoras... Kristen y... jeannete cullen, con respecto a la Caamy-Roce... yo también te quieroooo! mi washa

Creo que eso sería por ahora

Se me cuidan y dejan sus comentarios ^-^


	10. Capitulo X

**Enjaulando una fiera.-**

Summary.-

Bella tiene al chico que quiera a sus pies, pero se conforma simplemente con tres: Edward Cullen, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Ella mantiene una relación activa con cada uno de ellos, aunque realmente nada oficial, obviamente ninguno de ellos sabe de la existencia del otro en la vida de Bella, pero todo esto se acaba cuando Bella se entera que esta embarazada.

Así es como Bella comienza a hacerse un sin fin de preguntas:

-¿Que harán ellos?

-¿Quien será el padre?

-¿Que hará ella?

-¿El padre asumirá la responsabilidad?

**Capitulo X**

Aquella conversación con Esme me había servido demasiado, realmente ella me daba todo el apoyo que yo necesitaba y más del que merezco. Realmente no quiero volver al colegio, pero Carlisle hablo conmigo para que volviera, era algo que debía hacer, ya que el quiere que siga en el colegio hasta un poco antes de que nazca el bebé, y me dijo que ya veríamos que hacíamos después de su nacimiento, ellos planean cuidar el bebé mientras estoy en clases, para que de esa manera pueda terminar mis estudios, y si es posible estudie una carrera. Eso me hace sentir incomoda, ya que ni siquiera mis padres se preocuparon por eso, es decir, mi padre al saber que estaba embarazada solo me hecho de casa, en cambio ellos, que ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el bebé fuera nieto de ellos, estaban preocupados tanto por mi futuro y el del bebé como si fuera una más de la familia, y yo era tan conciente de esta situación que no podía evitar sentirme sumamente culpable, es decir, ¿y si el bebé no era de Edward? ¿Cómo responderían a esto? ¿Cómo podría pagarles a ellos todo lo que están haciendo?

Esta situación me estaba estresando demasiado y no me dejaba dormir, además al día siguiente debería ir a clases, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y pensé que la mejor persona para hablar de esto era Alice, ya que no quería molestar más a Esme, tal vez hablaría con ella más tarde para aclarar todo lo que hablara con Alice

Me paré de la cama, busqué a tientas la luz y la encendí, me puse una bata y mis pantuflas, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Alice, cuando me encontraba fuera de esta entre en razón de que eran más de las 1 de la madrugada y que tal vez estaría durmiendo, por lo que reprimí las ganas de tocar su puerta para charlar un rato

De la nada una idea- por no decir necesidad- vino a mi… necesita un vaso de leche tibia, y la necesitaba ahora. Por lo que en vez de dirigirme de vuelta a mi habitación baje las escaleras y me fui directo a la cocina, al llegar allí me puse a buscar entre las repisas un vaso plástico, para poder meterlo en el microondas con la leche, pero solo encontraba vasos y tazas de vidrio y loza que no era para nada convenientes meterlos a calentar leche

Seguí mi búsqueda hasta que sentí a alguien tras de mi

-¿Buscas esto?-dijo una voz

Al darme vuelta me asuste al ver solo una sombra en la oscuridad, pero en cuanto se encendió la luz me di cuenta que solo se trataba de Alice con un vaso plástico en las manos

-Me has asustado

-Lo siento- dijo ella- ¿Quieres leche?

-Si- dije algo avergonzada bajando la mirada

-No te avergüences, todo esta bien. ¿Para que fuiste a mi habitación?

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo… ¿Te desperté?

-No, es que había ido al baño y cuando venía de vuelta a mi habitación te vi allí, y luego bajaste y quería saber que pasaba. ¿Chocolate o Natural?

-Ah… Chocolate

-¿Para que me buscabas?- dijo mientras metía el vaso con leche en el microondas

-Es que necesitaba charlar con alguien

-¿Sobre qué? Bueno si no podías dormir, debe ser que algo te preocupa ¿no?

-Exacto

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Es que ustedes me tratan…

-¿Te tratamos mal Bella?- me interrumpió preocupada

-No, para nada, déjame terminar

-Oh, si, lo siento

-Es que siento que me tratan demasiado bien, siento que no me merezco esto, es decir, me dieron un techo, me están dando educación, apoyo y ayuda con el embarazo y bueno…

Sonó el microondas anunciando que la leche estaba lista, Alice sacó el vaso y me lo tendió, luego ella se hizo otro vaso con leche

-Gracias- tomé un sorbo y continué- bueno… Alice, con suerte tengo donde dormir… Y eso es por que ustedes me están dando un lugar en su casa, ¿Cómo lo haré después? Si con suerte tengo para mí en estos momentos ¿Cómo lo haré después con el bebé?

-Bella, para eso estamos nosotros, de verdad no te preocupes por eso… además…. Imagínate, si el bebé es de Edward todo estará bien, ya que serás de la familia y el bebé mucho más, será todo un Cullen

-Pero Alice… ¿Y si el bebé no es de Edward? ¿Y si es de Jacob?

-Aún si es de Jacob puedes contar con nosotros

-Eso es exactamente lo que me hace sentir mal, es decir, ni mi padre se dio el lujo, por así decirlo, de darme la mínima oportunidad de quedarme en casa sabiendo que seré madre ¿Por qué ustedes si lo hacen?

-Bella… escúchame atentamente- dijo Alice dejando de lado su vaso- Tú ya eres de la familia, tu eres como una hija para Carlisle y Esme, eres como una hermana para todos nosotros, salvo para Edward claro- dijo señalando mi estómago y explicando lo obvio- nosotros simplemente estamos haciendo lo que tu familia no fue capaz de hacer, además admítelo… pasas más tiempo con esta familia- dijo señalando la casa- que con tu familia sanguínea, tal vez no seamos familia sanguínea… pero en esta familia los únicos que son familia de esa forma son Jasper y Rosalie, por que son gemelos, pero nadie más

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso último?

-Quiero decir que no tienes que ser hija de Carlisle y Esme para ser parte de esta familia, tampoco tienes que estar esperando un hijo de Edward exactamente, aunque claro, si fuera de Edward sería estupendo, pero si no… eso da lo mismo Bella ¿Entendiste?

-Si- dije dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de felicidad a Alice- Muchas gracias

-De nada. Ahora… irás a tu habitación ¿o irás a la mía para hacer una pequeña pijamada?- dijo alzando las cejas

-Jaja suena tentador Alice, pero prefiero ir a mi dormitorio

-¡Por favor Bella!

-Ok tu ganas- dije rindiéndome, ya que yo sabía perfectamente que cuando Alice se proponía algo, no dejaba de luchar hasta lograrlo

Por lo que al terminar de tomarnos la leche dejamos los vasos en el lavavajillas y nos dirigimos a su habitación, en donde charlamos un poco más sobre el tema

-Ok Alice, es mejor que nos durmamos ya- dije después de un rato

-Si… debemos ir a clases y un simple "tengo sueño" o un "no dormí bien anoche" no impedirá a Esme enviarnos a clases

-Pero ¿y si finjo mareos?

-No te serviría de nada

-¿Por qué? Es decir, estoy embarazada

-No, por que me dijiste tu plan y si yo voy a clases tu también vas, a menos que realmente te encuentres en condiciones de faltar

-Eres diabólica

-Lo se, lo se

-No era un halago- le recriminé

-Para mi lo fue

Después de esto nos acostamos en la gran cama de Alice- aunque no podía quejarme, la que esta en mi dormitorio es igual de grande- y nos dormimos finalmente como a las 2.30 AM o 3.00


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

Al otro día desperté antes que Alice, aunque me dormí bastante tarde, me desperté sin ningún signo de sueño, y eso era bastante raro. Pero todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de mi cabeza, ante la urgente necesidad de ir al baño debido a las horribles arcadas que estaba sufriendo

Salí corriendo de la habitación, en el pasillo fuera del baño se encontraba Edward y Emmett esperando que se desocupara, por lo baje rápidamente las escaleras tratando de llegar a algún lugar desocupado, me tape la boca con las manos pensando que ya no llegaría cuando alcancé a llegar al baño del primer piso, prácticamente me tire al WC, y cuando termine, me quede abrazándolo como si fuera mi mejor amigo de toda la vida

Sentí que alguien tocó la puerta y cuando esta se abrió sentí la aterciopelada voz de Edward tras de mi

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… eso creo- dije tirando la cadena y tratando de pararme

-Yo te ayudo- dijo tendiéndome su mano

Cuando me tiro para que me parara, más el impulso que tome, quedamos frente a frente, sus labios a solo unos centímetros de los míos… pero luego recordé lo que había hecho recién y me aleje de él, me dirigí al lavabo y me enjuague bien la boca. En ese momento sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio vuela. Nuevamente nos miramos fijamente, solo que esta vez no pude resistir la tentación que me provocaban sus labios y poco a poco nos acercamos y comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, hasta que él profundizo el beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban dentro de nuestras bocas, hasta que aquella danza se vio totalmente interrumpida

-Edward te cuidado- dijo Emmett- creo que así fue como comenzó la ultima vez… y como resultado tienes un bebé

-¡Emmett lárgate!

En ese momento volvieron a mí todas las dudas de la noche anterior y me sentí horrible de nuevo, me sentí una aprovechadora y se me revolvió completamente el estómago

-Yo… con permiso- dije y me fui a mi habitación

Al llegar allí de forma inconciente me comencé a mover por toda la pieza y luego me senté en la cama… todo el tiempo pensando que es lo que haría si es que el bebé no fuera de Edward

Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida, por lo que tomé mi bolso y baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, allí estaban desayunando todos, al sentarme a la mesa Esme se acerco a mí

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien? Los chicos me contaron lo que paso

-Si Esme, no pasa nada, solo me duele la cabeza

-Pero si deseas no vas a clases hoy

-No tranquila, simplemente es un dolor de cabeza

-Entonces tomate esto- dijo Carlisle entrando en la cocina tendiéndome una pastilla- esto calmara el dolor y no dañara al bebé

-Gracias

Me tomé la pastilla con un vaso de jugo natural, luego me comí unas tostadas con mermelada y partimos al instituto, yo me fui en el auto de Edward con este y Alice, mientras en el descapotable de Rosalie iban esta, Emmett y Jasper

Al llegar al colegio todos me miraban y cuchicheaban entre si, era algo horrible ¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿No se daban cuenta que se les notaba? ¿O eso es lo que querían?

-Al parecer a Mike se le ha ido la lengua

Claro… ¿Qué más podía esperar del chico que apenas supo que estaba embarazada se alejo corriendo de mí?

-¿Parece? O sea Edward… eso es seguro- dije totalmente irritada

-Tranquila Bella… siempre podemos negarlo y decir que solo alucina

-¿Para que? Si finalmente todos sabrán

Realmente me sentía incomoda, pero sabía que al final y al cabo todos iban a terminar saberlo… aunque realmente hubiera preferido que no se hubieran enterado tan pronto, pero lo echo esta echo, y bueno no podía esperar más de Mike

-Ok… es mejor que me vaya a mi clase

-¿Qué tienes ahora Bella?- pregunto Alice

-Física

-Ok… nos vemos luego

-Si, claro

Al llegar a la sala me dirigí directamente a las mesas de más atrás y me senté tratando de ocultarme de todos aquellos que me dirigían miradas tratando de ser discretos, pero obviamente no lo lograban, y no estaban ni cerca de lograrlo. Al entrar el profesor todos volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacia adelante, pero aún así oía uno que otro murmullo en el que aparecía mi nombre de por medio

De esta manera se paso el resto del día, de manera sumamente latosa, a decir verdad al almuerzo estuve a punto de decirle a Alice que no me sentía bien y que me quería ir, pero rechace la idea al instante en que escuche nuevamente un chisme sobre mi, es decir, si me iba… se crearían nuevos rumores, etc. Por lo que con la frente en alto y llena de orgullo decidí quedarme hasta el final, además la última hora la compartiría con Edward, por lo que tal vez los comentarios disminuirían

En cuanto me senté al lado de Edward en la clase de Biología me di cuenta de que no sería como lo había imaginado, ya que al sentarme a su lado se podría decir que prácticamente explotaron todos al mismo tiempo y prácticamente fue peor que todo lo que había escuchado el resto del día

Mi única reacción en ese momento fue agachar la cabeza y esconderme tras un libro

-¿Ha sido así todo el día?- pregunto Edward

Yo solo me limite a asentir, en eso Edward me tomó la mano, tal vez en un acto reflejo en que el profesor había llegado, pero luego me dí cuenta de que fue más en un acto de protección, ya que después de eso Edward se paro, fue delante de la clase y grito fuerte y claro

-¡Si alguien quiere decir algo más sobre Bella o sobre mí, solo venga y díganmelo a la cara! ¡No anden cuchicheando entre ustedes como unos idiotas!

Pensé que con eso se calmarían, como pasa en los libros o en las películas, pero para mi desgracia compartíamos esta clase también con Jessica y Tania, por lo que ambas se pararon para hablar

-¿Cuchichear? Eso me suena a chisme querido Edward, y esto no es ningún chisme…-dijo Tania

-Por el contrario, me parece que esto es lo más seguro que he dicho en mi vida- le siguió Jessica

-¿Y que es eso exactamente?- pregunto Edward

"¿Tiene que hacer esa pregunta?" dije para mis adentros

-Tan simple como decir que Isabella Swan es una maldita suelta, que quedó embarazada, y a más remate no sabe quien es el padre

El silencio se adueño de la sala por completo, y luego solo se escucho el típico "uuuuuuuuuuh" que dicen las personas, eso simplemente me saco de mis casillas

-Si bien estoy embarazada, lo admito, no estoy segura al 100% quien es el padre, pero al menos ¡yo decidí tener a mi bebé!

Todos me quedaron mirando impactados, con la duda clara en el rostro, hasta Edward tenía esa expresión

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Tania

Yo esperaba que Jessica respondiera algo en su defensa, pero simplemente se quedo en silencio, por lo que para rematar y ponerle fin al tema solté como si nada

-Yo no soy ninguna suelta, en cambio ustedes… en especial Jessica –la aludida me miraba aún en shock- ¿Crees que nadie se enteraría de que te preñaste? Yo puedo decir que me embaracé, por que estoy segura de quienes pueden ser el padre y son solo 2 personas… en cambio tú… en aquella fiesta. Estabas tan necesitada que te cruzaste con el primero que se te cruzo por delante, y admítelo, estabas tan ebria que ni recuerdas quien fue –me callé un momento para ver si respondía eso- Luego descubriste que estabas embarazadas… y como la perra que eres, no encontraste nada mejor que abortar

-Tú… tú ¿Cómo sabes… como sabes eso?

-¿Cómo planeas guardar un secreto si dejas tirado el test de embarazo en el baño del colegio y además te encierras en un cubículo para pedir una hora?

Esta bien, lo admito… lo que le hice a Jessica fue cruel, pero no podía quedarme callada escuchando que ella me decía suelta cuando ella era aún peor, además si estuviera mal lo que hice… de seguro recibiría mi "castigo divino" como dice mi madre

-Isabella Swan, favor de dirigirse a Dirección

Maldita Ironía

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok niñas… se que demore mil en actualizar, pero es que entre al colegio, ya voy en media, entonces esto me tiene un poco harta de tarea :D jajaja además de las tareas y trabajos :D jajaja pero hoy tuve un tiempo para mi… por lo que las recorde y les termine esta actu :D**

**Espero les guste**

**Atte Poly**


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

-Isabella Swan, favor de dirigirse a Dirección

Maldita Ironía

Salí de la sala rápidamente y me dirigí a dirección totalmente irritada ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera pasando esto? ¿Por qué me llamaban? ¿Se habrían enterado? Lo más probable es que sí, ya que toda la escuela hablaba de ello. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta que en el vidrio tenía el título de "Dirección", entré y me quede helada al darme cuenta que allí también estaba Charlie

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?

El me miró y después corrió su vista con una expresión que demostraba claramente un profundo asco, como si yo fuera una vagabunda inmunda que toca a su puerta para pedir un trozo de pan o un vaso de agua y el fuera el Rey de España. No negaré que su reacción me dolió, pero no pensaba llorar por su causa, no ahora que me encontraba en su presencia al menos

-Isabella… siéntate un momento, el director no tarda en desocuparse- dijo la Señora Cope

-No gracias, prefiero estar de pie

En ese instante la cabeza del director se asomó por la puerta, y cuando fijo su mirada en mi me hizo señas para que me dirigiera a su despacho. Sin volver a mirar a Charlie a la cara me dirigí a su oficina. Me ofreció un asiento frente a su escritorio y me senté

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte de forma directa- ¿Qué hice?

-Nos enteramos de que te has fugado de tu casa…

-¡¿Perdón?- pregunte irritada- ¡¿Qué dice?

-Te fugaste de tu casa hace prácticamente dos semanas, y recién hoy vuelves a clases… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Primero que nada… yo no me fugue ¡él me hecho!- dije apuntando hacia donde se debería encontrar Charlie al otro lado de la pared, segundo no he venido por que he estado enferma, traje justificativo médico y si tiene alguna duda llame a mi doctor y tercero… a ustedes que les importa que me paso

-Señorita Swan, queremos saber si tiene problemas para de esta forma poder ayudarla. Dígame ¿Dónde se esta quedando?

-No debo responder eso- dije cruzándome de brazos

-¡Sr. Swan! ¡Por favor pase!

Y como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo tras esa puerta para poder hacer su entrada dramática entró Charlie al pequeño cuarto, se sentó en una silla que estaba a mi lado, como acto reflejo me paré de mi lugar y fui a quedarme en la esquina contraria en la que se encontraba él

-Isabella… repetiré la pregunta ¿Dónde-te-has-quedado?- dijo la pregunta como si fuera una retrasada mental que no pudiera comprender una frase tan simple como esa

-Y-a-ustedes-que-les-IMPORTA- dije respondiéndole en el mismo tono

-¡¿Dónde te estas quedando maldita sea?- dijo Charlie furioso a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza la mesa con su puño

-¡No te diré!- dije exasperada- ¿No querías que me fuera de casa?, pues asume las consecuencias

Iba a salir de aquel lugar cuando él volvió a hablar

-¿De quien es?

-¿De… de… que hablas?- dije haciéndome la desentendida

-Sabes bien de que hablo… te dije que si estabas embarazada no volvieras a casa… y no volviste… ¿De quien es?- dijo con una pequeña preocupación marcada en su rostro

-A ti que te importa con quién más comparto la cama

-Me importa porque es el padre de MI nieto

-Ni pienses que te diré algo respecto a eso, y no vuelvas a llamarlo TU nieto, por que no lo es… Tu no eres mi padre, dejaste de serlo cuando nos traicionaste a mamá y a mí- La rabia me llenaba por completo, no había un centímetro de mi cuerpo que no contuviera odio

Salí de aquel despacho como si la vide se me fuera en ello, corrí hasta el patio, fui donde se encontraba el volvo de Edward y me recosté a un lado de este, la rabia acumulada no se hizo esperar mucho más y exploto, pero no en golpes ni destrucción, si no que en forma de lágrimas, lágrimas que estaban ansiosas por salir de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi pera donde verían si seguían por el cuello o caían sobre mi ropa, me encontraba desesperada, me sentía utilizada y no estaba segura de por que. De pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y me llevaban a la seguridad que me daba esa persona, yo solo me deje llevar, y al recostarme en su pecho sentí su inconfundible aroma

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Edward separándome un poco de él mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas

Yo solo atiné a negar con la cabeza y seguir llorando abrazada a él, a lo que el respondió abrazándome con más fuerza y frotándome un brazo con su mano. Luego apoyo su cabeza en la mía

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?- susurro en mi cabello

Medite sus palabras un segundo y luego asentí, ya que realmente la casa de los Cullen era ahora mi casa, era mi hogar… mi hogar no era junto ha Charlie… y la verdad es que nunca lo ha sido

Edward me abrió la puerta del volvo, yo me subí a este y volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos cuando hecho a andar el automóvil, a ratos sentía su mirada inquisitiva sobre mi, pero trataba de ignorarlo, hasta que al fin llegamos, él me fue a abrir la puerta dy me ayudo a salir del vehículo, me seco las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro

Al entrar sentimos unos pasos que venían desde la cocina

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Esme entrando en la sala- Alice me llamo para avisar que había pasado algo, que estuviera atenta

-No lo se- respondió Edward- No ceo que Bella…

-Charlie estaba allí- dije en un susurro, interrumpiéndolo

-¿Qué hacía allí?- dijo Edward con desprecio- él no debería por que buscarte

-Es su padre, talvez quería arreglar las cosas

-Él no es mi padre, no desde que nos traicionó

-Bella no digas eso, debe ser un mal entendido… no puedes decir eso solo por lo que hizo ahora

-No Esme… es que tú no sabes

-Bella.- dijo Edward dudando- ¿Por qué dijiste "No después que nos traicionó"?

-¿Nunca te conté por que mamá se separó de él?

-Específicamente no, es decir, me dijiste que tuvieron diferencias, problemas, lo típico que provoca un divorcio… la falta de amor

-¿Nunca te conté la verdad?

-¿La verdad?

-Al parecer no… creo que es hora de que te enteres de todo

**Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron un rr en el capitulo anterior, se los agradezco :D También a las que agregaron la historia como favorita y más aún a las que me agregaron como autora favorita… de verdad me halagan ^^**

**Ahora, perdón por la demora T-T el colegio me absorbe jajajaja Al principió, cuando lo escribí en mi cuaderno pensé que el capitulo iba a salir más corto, peor veo que no aunque claro... acá en FF se hacen nada los capitulos por la dimension de la página x_x^^ pero para las que querían un cap más largo les pido perdón, ya que debía cortarlo allí para continuar la trama, ya que los proximos capitulos serán reveladores :O Se sabrá un gran secreto de la familia Swan que Bella guardo como hueso santo durante muchos años y cargo el peso y el "castigo" de eso, se sabrá la verdadera razón del rompimiento de Reneé y Charlie**

**Dejen su RR con sus teorias :D me encanta leer lo que les hago pensar ^^**

**Besitos… Polynessia **


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

-Bueno... tal vez es la hora de contarte la verdad

-¿De que verdad me hablas?

-Charlie... era y me parece que sigue siendo un maldito borracho, todos los fines de semana y más de alguna vez día de semana llegaba totalmente ebrio a casa y un par de veces… trato de a-abusar de mí… pero no lo logró gracias a la ayuda de mamá- agache la cabeza al darme cuenta de el tipo de declaración que estaba haciendo- Ya hartas de esta situación, mamá hablo con él y le dijo que si llegaba pasado de copas una vez más… ella pediría el divorcio y nos marcharíamos e casa, esto hizo cambiar a Charlie, o al menos eso creímos

-Un momento- dijo Edward- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando ocurrió esto?

-Alrededor de 9 años… Como les estaba contando- dije retomando el relato en donde lo había dejado- Creímos que había cambiado, hasta que volvió a ocurrir, Charlie llegó borracho y también parecía algo drogado aunque no podría asegurarlo. La cosa es que cuando mamá lo vio así presintió que iba a pasar algo malo, y sus sospechas se ratificaron al darse cuenta de que habían pasado unos minutos desde el portazo de Charlie y el aún no llegaba a su habitación y era obvio… se había dirigido al mío- tomé aire, ya que ahora venía la parte difícil del relato, la parte que nunca le había contado a nadie- Yo estaba durmiendo hasta que me desperté asustada por el fuerte portazo que dio Charlie al llegar, me quede en mi cama hasta que de la nada el apareció en el umbral de mi puerta… él…- me comenzó a fallar la voz- él sacó las sábanas, me rajó el pijama que llevaba puesto…- podía sentir la mirada de Esme y Edward sobre mi, pero yo solo miraba al suelo, como si al mirarlo lograra cambiar lo que me paso hace ya varios años- me gustaría decirles que mamá llego a tiempo… pero les estaría mintiendo

Cuando mamá me separo de él, Charlie sacó su pistola y nos apuntó a ambas pero por suerte estaba sin balas, fue entonces que él salió de la habitación desesperado. Fue entonces cuando mamá aprovecho para ir a buscar una maleta a su habitación y echar unas prendas para marcharnos lo antes posible pero nuevamente Charlie fue más rápido que ella y volvió a la habitación esta vez con un cuchillo en mano

-Te lastimo ¿verdad?

-¿Nunca te preguntaste como me hice las cicatrices del brazo?

-¿Qué cicatrices?- pregunto Esme

-Charlie comenzó a mover el cuchillo, cruce mis brazos para protegerme- dije mientras me arremangaba la polera- en ese instante me hizo unos cortes- y le mostré a Esme la gran cicatriz que recorría el espacio existente desde el codo a la muñeca, aquella cicatriz que en pocas palabras recorría todo mi antebrazo

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaron?- dijo Edward presionando el puente de su nariz como lo hacía cada vez que intentaba calmarse

-¿Para que? Es decir, es el jefe de policía Swan… nada podíamos hacer ¿Acaso no sabes lo corruptos que son?

Yo esperaba que Edward explotara en gritos y que me rechazara por haber sido violada, esperaba que se alejara de mí y no planeara volver a dirigirme la palabra pero como es típico de Edward hizo todo lo contrario y se acercó a mi para envolverme en sus brazos y brindarme uno de los abrazos más reconfortantes que había recibido en años. Tanto así que no soporte más toda la emoción contenida y me largue a llorar en sus brazos.

Sentí como Esme se unía al abrazo y luego susurraba amablemente

-De seguro que no almorzaron… les iré a preparar algo para comer- después de esto Esme se retiró de la sala y me dejo a solas con Edward

-Bella… si sigues llorando le puede hacer mal al bebé y te dolerá la cabeza

-Demasiado tarde-le susurre- ya tengo una horrible jaqueca

-Vamos a comer- dijo besándome la frente como si fuera tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Comenzó su camino a la cocina pero yo no me moví de mi lugar- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo volviendo hacia mí tendiéndome su mano

-Solo espero- me dirigió una mirada de duda- se que pronto estallaras en gritos u mandaras todo a la mierda… incluyéndome

-Bells, por favor no pienses eso- dijo acercándose para abrazarme de nuevo pero me corrí

-Edward, te conozco. Se que estas enojado, se que la furia llena cada parte de ti en este momento y que esa tranquilidad que muestras es solo una máscara, además ¿Quién querría estar con una maldita que ni siquiera puede evitar que su padre la folle?

-Si, estoy furioso, pero no contigo. Me da rabia tu padre... ese maldito...- volvió a presionar el puente de su nariz- y Bella, eso fue... fue solo algo que te paso, tu no tienes la culpa, y eso no cambia el que de verdad yo te quiero, y quiero tener este bebé contigo

Eso me dejo marcando ocupada un momento… él dijo que quería tener al bebé por sobre todo

-Pe-pero y ¿si el bebé es-es de Jake?

-Bueno… si pasa eso también te querré y querré al bebé como si fuera mío, ya sabes que no me interesa si es de Jake, del cartero, del lechero, del de la tienda… de verdad que no me importa. Yo te amo Bella- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- grábatelo bien en la cabeza

Y aquellas palabras que aparecieron de la nada en la charla me impactaron… "Te amo" esas palabras tenían un gran significado, y yo lo sabía muy bien y estaba segura de que Edward también lo sabía

-Me queda una duda… Si tu padre te hizo eso… ¿Por qué diablos volviste con él?

-Mamá… bueno cuando cumplí los 11 ella se encontraba en una gran depresión, estaba con pastillas y digamos que comenzó a auto-medicarse y a tomar más pastillas de las que debía por lo que termino siendo una drogadicta

Traté de ayudarla pero ella no ponía de su parte por lo que apenas tuve la "oportunidad" discutimos y logré que ella se internara. Si bien yo ya era una chica lo bastante auto-suficiente a los 13 años, que fue cuando al in la convencí, tenía dos opciones. La primera era irme a un hogar de menores y permanecer allí hasta que mamá se rehabilitara o cumpliera la mayoría de edad o ya simplemente volver con Charlie y aunque yo hubiera elegido el hogar de menores la jueza le dio la custodia temporal a Charlie

Tenía la esperanza de que Reneé saliera pronto de aquel lugar pero cuando estaba cerca de cumplir los 15 años me enteré de que ella se había ido del recinto sin haberse rehabilitado por completo, me parece que se fugó con un hombre con el cual estaba teniendo una relación hace unos años y como su tratamiento quedó inconcluso la corte terminó por darle la custodia definitiva a Charlie… y acá estoy yo, ahora con 17 años, embarazada sin saber quien es el padre y a meses de liberarle al fin de Charlie

-Vaya Bella… no se que decir- podía ver la duda en su rostro

-Ya… pregunta

-¿De que hablas?-dijo algo avergonzado por ser descubierto

-Edward, se nota que te mueres por preguntarme algo

-No es el momento ni el lugar Bella

-Solo pregunta ¿ok?

-¿No temes que Charlie vuelva a hacer lo que ya te hizo una vez?

Ese fue un golpe bajo… ya que la verdad era que había comenzado a salir por las noches con chicos solo para no toparme con Charlie, fue por miedo a él que comencé a crear una vida sexual activa, fue por temor a él que ahora me encontraba embarazada

Por alguna razón que no comprendo sentía que debía contarle a Edward la verdad, confiaba en él y quería conocerlo y que de una vez por todas me conociera tal como soy

-Nunca dije que Charlie no haya vuelto a hacer lo de aquella vez- dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que existiera en todo el mundo. Miré de reojo a Edward y tal como me imaginé se encontraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y presionando el puente de su nariz como si se le fuera la vida en eso

-¿Cuántas veces lo hizo?- dijo con la voz sumamente ronca por la ira

-No quieres saberlo

-¡Respóndeme!

-No, si te lo digo irás donde Charlie… y no quiero que cometas una estupidez y mucho menos que te pase algo malo…. Recuerda que él es el jefe de policía

-Ok… te prometo… es más, te juro que no lo hiré a buscar y que no hare nada estúpido. Por favor… respóndeme

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Perdí la cuenta después de 3 meses viviendo con él- dije en un susurro para que el no oyera, pero al parecer escucho cada palabra fuerte y claro ya que oí como salía de la casa dando fuertes pisadas y luego un portazo

Salí corriendo tras él

-¡Dijiste que no harías nada estúpido! ¡Me lo juraste!

-Solo conduciré para no hacer algo estúpido- dicho esto se subió a su volvo y partió a toda velocidad dejando una capa de tierra tras él

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girarme vi a Esme

-Créele, él trata de alejar su furia conduciendo siempre lo hace cuando esta furioso- dijo con tono dulce- mientras vuelve ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

Me guió dentro de la casa y me dio un plato de comida, pero no ponía mucha atención ya que mi mente estaba concentrada en lo que Edward estuviera haciendo

**_ se que me quieren matar… la verdad es que aún no se de dónde salió esas ganas de escribir que Charlie le hacía eso a Bella… pero es que de verdad necesitaba un cambio brusco jajaja además es por algo más que descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Planeo dejarles actu de nuevo esta proxima semana… ya esta lista en mi cuaderno solo debo pasarla al pc**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me quiere matar? Todo me lo puede decir en un RR**

**Besitos a todas y gracias por leer**

**Polynessia**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Me encontraba comiendo con Esme en la cocina, nos encontrábamos en un silencio sumamente incomodo hasta que ella lo rompió, cosa que agradecí

—Bella… he pensado en lo que nos contaste… cariño… dijiste que cuando volviste acá… él… bueno que él siguió con sus abusos

—Hm… si

—¿Hasta cuando fue eso?

—Nunca dije que él hubiera dejado de hacerlo

—Entonces —parecía que Esme sufriría un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento— ¿hay posibilidades… de que él… bueno —sabía a donde se dirigía esa pregunta— que él fuera el padre?

—Al principio pensé lo mismo pero no lo creo, es decir, no creo que el destino me odie tanto como para hacerme eso

—Pero… hay posibilidades ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí. Incluso tengo una teoría

—¿Una teoría?

—Sí

—¿Cuál sería?

—Que Charlie me hecho de casa al saber que estaba embarazada, con el temor que supieran algo, o que siquiera sospecharan, es decir, eso sería perjudicial, en parte, aunque nada que no pueda solucionar con sus contactos

—Pero… ¿Hoy no fue a verte al instituto?

—Si, eso también tiene una teoría. Uno: para aparentar que no sabe nada y Dos: como se dio cuenta de que me estoy quedando en casa de alguien donde me están cuidando sin quejas, debe pensar que estoy con el padre del bebé, y por lo tanto piensa que no es de él sino del chico con el que me estoy quedando, por lo que quiere aparentar que es un buen padre que apoya a su hija, todo esto para aparentar ante la comunidad y demostrar que su jefe de policía no es solo un buen jefe, sino que además es un excelente padre

—Es razonable —dijo una voz tras de mí— la verdad es que tiene bastante lógica

Al voltearme, me encontré con un Edgard mucho más relajado y nada irritado —o es al menos lo que se veía en su rostro—, en sus ojos había un leve brillo, su mirada destilaba cariño y ternura, pero aún así… me sorprendió ver que se acercaba a mi demostrando tanto amor

—Perdón —me susurro en el oído antes de dejarme un beso en el cuello

—No debes perdonarte por lo de hace un rato —Dije mientras sentía que Esme se retiraba, tal como lo había hecho en la sala anteriormente

—No es por eso —dijo aún abrazándome— De verdad… perdóname —Su voz sonaba algo rasposa

—¿Por qué te disculpas entonces?

—Por no estar

Lo separé de mí para mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Por no estar? Edward… estas aquí y ahora, estuviste allí cuando Charlie me echo de casa, cuando les conté de mi embarazo, cuando no tenía donde ir, estuviste hoy cuando Charlie fue al instituto

—Sí, pero no estuve cuando más me necesitabas

—Edward en momentos como este son en los que más te necesito y mira… estás acá

—Mentira, yo no estuve

—¿Cuándo no estuviste?

—No estuve para protegerte de Charlie… de sus sucias manos que te tocaron… de su cuerpo que se pegó al tuyo sin tu consentimiento, a la fuerza…

Todas esas cosas prácticamente me hicieron volver al pasado y ver o más bien revivir sus abusos

_**Flash-Back**_

El portazo en mi habitación me hizo dar un salto al despertar de mi sueño, sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no quería confirmar mis sospechas, por lo que cerré los ojos fuertemente para tratar de dormir, pero esto producía el efecto contrario y podía sentir cada paso que él daba hasta llegar a mi cama, en donde levanto las sábanas. Sentí como se hundía el colchón a mi lado debido a que otra persona se había recostado en la pequeña cama

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir como unas frías manos tocaban mis piernas e iban subiendo lentamente, levantando al mismo tiempo mi camisón

—Cariño, sabes que me gusta que m e miren —dijo Charlie obligándome a girar

Siguió subiendo mi camisón hasta sacármelo, entonces se paró de la cama, pensé que mi castigo había terminado, pero me equivoqué ya que solo se había levantado para comenzar a desvestirse

Traté de salir de la cama, pero al percatarse de mi intento de fuga me agarró las manos y con sus esposas ató mis muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, de esta forma me impedía salir de la cama sin tener que atarme los pies, por lo tanto podría hacer lo que deseara con total libertad

Cuando termino de sacarse la ropa, volvió a entrar en la cama, comenzó a masajear mis nalgas junto con mis pechos, más para el placer de él que el mío, ya que más que placer todo esto me causaba unas horripilantes náuseas. De pronto sin previo aviso, y sin siquiera importarle si estaba lista o no me penetró sin piedad

Grité desesperadamente por el dolor que me produjo aquel brusco movimiento, Charlie trató de callarme con un beso, cosa que me dio más asco aún tanto de él como de mi cuerpo que estaba siendo utilizado de forma tan sencilla. Solo de ira comencé a moverme en la cama rápidamente a ver si de esta forma salía de mí, o al menos que se quitara de encima, pero nada, me agité con más fuerzas

—¡Quédate quieta maldita sea! —dijo a la vez que me golpeaba en el rostro [tuve aquel moretón más de una semana y a los que me preguntaban solo les dije que me había caído en casa]

Inmediatamente comenzó con sus embestidas follándome como si fuera un ser irrompible, con una fuerza y rapidez que sentía que me iba a matar en cualquier momento, aunque con esta maldita vida que tenía todo valía para escapar ¿no?

—Suéltame maldito infeliz

—Cállate y bésame cariño —dijo mientras juntaba nuestros labios nuevamente e introducía su lengua en mi boca a la fuerza

Comencé a llorar, no estaba segura de si era por el dolor que me producían las embestidas de Charlie o por la impotencia que sentía por la situación, lo más seguro es que fuera una mezcla de ambas cosas

Al rato el terminó dentro de mí, y con este hecho solo logré sentir repugnancia, asco y por sobre todo impotencia de no hacer nada para evitar estas situaciones

—¿Terminaste? —dije con la voz quebrada, pero aún así con un tono tanto o más frío que el hielo

—Para tu felicidad sí

Dicho esto me saco las esposas y se marcho de mi habitación

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos, parecía que él sabía en lo que pensaba, parecía saber lo que había recordado

—Perdóname por favor

Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza y culpabilidad, él no era culpable. No debía disculparse, pero aún así lo hacía, no soporté más y me puse a llorar con mi mirada clavada en la suya

—Tú no tienes que disculparte —decía entre llantos— entiéndelo, tú no tienes la culpa

—Aún así, yo no estuve para protegerte —dijo con la voz algo quebrada

—No tendrías que haber estado, grábatelo en la cabeza, como querías estar si ni siquiera lo sabías. ¡Deja de culparte! Que me siento mal, la única culpable soy yo

—No te sientas mal Bella

—Entonces deja de culparte

—Mi ángel… no llores —dijo secándome unas lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas

—Entonces tu tampoco llores —le dije también secando unas lágrimas traviesas que bajaban por su rostro, que normalmente era inescrutable y no mostraba más emociones de las necesarias—. Entiéndelo, tú no tienes la culpa —dije pareciendo disco rayado—. Si quieres culpar a alguien… cúlpame a mí, yo fui la que se quedó callada y nunca se atrevió a decirla nada a nadie

Es normal que las personas no lo digan

—¿Qué tal si dejamos de culparnos?

Él solo volvió a abrazarme con tanto cariño como lo había hecho anteriormente, nos separamos levemente solo para dirigirnos una mirada fugaz y besarnos

—Bella —me dijo rato después cuando estábamos en la sala viendo TV— si el bebé… si fuera de Charlie…

De solo pensar en esa idea me sentía enferma

—Tranquilo, si fuera de él… creo que me iría de Forks y bueno… no se

—¡No! —Gritó desesperado— Bella… yo ya te dije que aunque el bebé no sea mío quiero hacerme cargo

—¿Aunque… aunque fuera de Charlie? —pregunte emocionándome nuevamente

—Aunque fuera de Jake, de Charlie, o incluso por algún extraño caso de la naturaleza fuera de Mike, yo te quiero ayudar, quiero darle un padre, una figura que pueda querer y ojala admirar

—¿Por qué?

—¿ah?

—¿Por qué te quieres hacer cargo? ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

—Por el simple motivo de que Te Amo Isabella Mary Swan

Él hablaba enserio, aquellas palabras significaban mucho. Yo pensé que esas palabras era solo una conjugación más con las palabras de su diccionario interno, pero por el tono en que lo dijo era muy claro que era mucho más que eso. Todo esto lo dice de corazón y me preocupa, me preocupa no corresponderle o no hacerlo de la manera adecuada y lastimarlo… eso era lo último que quería

—Edward… yo…

—Bella, no tienes que decir nada ahora

Aún así, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentía por él, no tenía reacción. Si bien me había acostado con él —y con algunos más— fue para huir de Charlie, no era que me sirviera de guía como para decir si estaba o no enamorada de él. Además seamos realistas, mi experiencia en el amor fraternal es todo un fracaso y el amor de pareja es totalmente nula, y con un padre que abusa de ti y una madre que te cambia por un hombre no se puede esperar mucho más

—Solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase quiero ayudarte y estar allí para ti, para todo lo que necesites

Eso me hizo volver a pensar en qué pasaría si el bebé resultaba ser de Charlie, porque en el peor de los casos era posible

Me recosté inconscientemente en el torso de Edward mientras seguía pensando en esto

¿Y si el bebé era de Charlie? ¿O si era de Jake? ¿Qué haría yo? Si bien Edward se quiere hacer cargo, yo no quiero aprovecharme de él, y… ¿Hasta cuándo querría hacerse cargo? ¿Hasta enterarse que realmente él no era el padre? ¿O seguiría hasta el final?... ¿Y si era de Edward? ¿Qué haría yo? Es decir, ¿Habrá un futuro juntos? ¿Una familia feliz? ¿O qué?

—Yo quiero estar junto a ti Bella —me susurro como si me hubiera leído la mente

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, protegida y acurrucada por los brazos de Edward alrededor de mí

**Yaaaaa! Les ruego… les suplico que tengan piedad, es decir, estuve toda la tarde escribiendo el capitulo desde mi cuaderno al pc, ya que me estaban "amenazando" jajaja xDD no he podido comer tranquila x_x y si se me olvida algo para el colegio que deba llevar mañana llevarán el cargo de conciencia xDD**

**Ya mis niñas, gracias por leer, se agradece como siempre**

**Las invito a todas a pasar por mi nuevo One-Shot "La Cruda Realidad" miren que esta muy bello :D**

**Ahora me voy a terminar de tomar once y luego a dormir plácidamente**

**¿Me merezco un rr? **

**Polynessia**


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

Desperté en mi habitación totalmente desorientada, lo último que recordaba era estar con Edward en la sala recostados en el sillón viendo una película… Claro, tuve que haberme quedado dormida. Tomé mi celular para ver la hora y según el aparato eran las 19.36 hrs. Y decía que era viernes 18 de junio… ¡Rayos! 18 de Junio… el domingo era el día del padre… Bueno ni que Charlie se mereciera un regalo, pero aún así… tenía una pequeña idea de lo que era un padre y hay personas que si actúan como una conmigo y que si se merecen un regalo.

Sé que me arrepentiría de esto después, pero estaba desesperada y necesitaba de su ayuda, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces por miedo a arrepentirme me paré de la cama y salí en busca de Alice.

La encontré en su habitación, sumida en la música de su MP3 mientras dibujaba algo, lo más probable es que fuera algún diseño de ropa, tal vez un vestido.

—Alice…— nada, era como si le hablara al aire— Alice… —seguía sin escucharme— ¡Alice! — nada, era como si yo no estuviera allí. Me harte y me acerque a ella, le saqué uno de sus audífonos y grité— ¡Alice!

La aludida al fin me escucho y pegó un salto que casi la deja pegada al techo.

—¡Mierda!

—jajaja, perdón Alice, es que no me prestabas atención.

Ella me dirigió una mirada asesina, pero aún así no me preocupe, ya que estaba segura que después de decirle lo que tenía planeado se borraría cualquier atisbo de enojo existente en ella.

—Alice, estoy acá por una razón…— dije algo dudosa— Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿En qué sería?

—… Compras— dije agachando la cabeza ante su más posible reacción.

—¡Sí! ¡Compras! — gritó totalmente emocionada.

—Alice, tranquila… ¡Alice! — grite al ver que no se calmaba.

—Ok, lo siento, lo siento. Solo me extraña que quieras ir de compras.

—Es que el domingo es el día del padre y…

—¿¡No pensarás hacerle un regalo a Charlie verdad!

—¿¡Crees que estoy loca!

—Entonces…

—Es que hay personas que si se han comportado como debería hacerlo un padre… y creo que sería un lindo gesto de mi parte demostrarle mi cariño y mi gratitud con un regalo.

—Tienes razón… ok. Mañana nos iremos de excursión al centro comercial, te quiero lista a las 10.30 de la mañana, si no estás lista a esa hora puedes irte olvidando de dar un regalo en modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? —dije con desgana.

—Porque es la hora en que aún no hay mucha gente y podemos recorrer el centro comercial completo y comprar más rápidamente ya que no hay colas muy largas. Así que mejor vete a dormir que mañana hay que madrugar.

Me devolví a mi habitación, me recosté y me removí un rato en la cama, pero no podía dormir… sentía que me hacía falta algo, pero no sabía que, no estaba segura… Tal vez… ¡No!, no podía ser eso… digo Edward solo es mi amigo… no necesito de él para dormir plácidamente, aunque claro, no puedo negar que me encanta acomodarme en su pecho y respirar su aroma tan exquisito que me tranquiliza tanto, su pecho que es tanto o más cómodo que la almohada, sus caricias que… ¡Basta! Bella… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Parece que dormir demasiado te está haciendo mal, ya déjalo… solo cierra los ojos, piensa en blanco y duérmete.

…Blanco… Blanco… Blanco… La piel de Edward es Blanca… y contrasta con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su alborotadamente sexy cabello broncíneo y… ¡Basta!... Blanco… blanco… BLANCO… blanco… como la camisa que llevaba hoy… ¡BLANCO!… BLANCO.

Oh por Dios, esto no está funcionando… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward?

Totalmente irritada tome la frazada con el cubrecama y me tape entera, hasta más arriba de la cabeza y trate de pensar en otra cosa, en blanco, negro, verde, café, pero imposible, todo me llevaba a pensar en él, así que me dedique a contar ovejitas a ver si ahora conseguía dormirme. Iba en las quinientos setenta y cuatro cuando el sonido de la puerta me hizo distraerme y en cuanto esa voz le siguió las ovejas se fueron al carajo y olvide cuantas llevaba.

—Bella… ¿estás despierta? —preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta

—S…Sí. Pasa —dije destapándome y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la puerta

Esta se entreabrió un poco dejándome ver su hermoso rostro y sus bellos ojos… ¡Un momento!... ¿Desde cuándo describía a Edward de esta forma? Debo tener fiebre o algo.

—Te traje algo de comida, como te quedaste dormida… no quería que te perdieras la cena.

—Oh! Gracias… que considerado —Estoy totalmente segura que estaba tan roja como un tomate… o tan roja como el Rayo McQueen.*

—Te lo dejaré acá —dijo mientras ponía una bandeja a un lado de la cama.

El comenzó a retirarse, era ahora o nunca, pero antes de pensar bien lo que iba a hacer un impulso me obligo a hablar.

—¡Espera!... No te vayas.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo detengo? Pero antes de poder seguir cuestionándome la respuesta sale de mi boca sin que yo se lo ordene.

—Quédate a mi lado… no sé por qué… pero no me siento cómoda durmiendo sola ahora, solo digamos que no puedo conciliar el sueño —Pero qué estoy haciendo— ¿Te puedes quedar por favor?

Pude notar el brillo en sus ojos tras oír estas palabras, de inmediato me dirigió una mirada de alegría y me respondió:

—Con mucho gusto… no tengo problemas.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que atiné a responderle.

—Pero con una condición —dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te comas todo lo que te traje, porque o si no Esme me matará.

—Jaja, no te preocupes. Encantada comeré, además creo que tenemos un poco de hambre —dije acariciándome el estómago en donde supuse estaría el bebé.

Edward se me acercó y dejó la bandeja en mi regazo, para recorrer la cama hasta llegar al otro lado y poder recostarse pasándome un brazo por sobre los hombros. Fue extraño, ya que apenas sentí su brazo tocándome me relaje de una forma… uf. Era como si acabara de salir de un spa donde recibí un exquisito masaje, un baño de barro y mil cosas más. Pero… ¿Por qué Edward causa este efecto en mí? Y… ¿desde cuándo? Es decir, hace unas semanas no era así, yo podía dormir tranquilamente sin importar con quien estuviera —a excepción de cuando estaba con Charlie… claro que así nadie podría pegar ojo—, yo no reaccionaba así frente a él… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo?

Inconscientemente me comí todo lo que me había llevado Edward, ya que estaba totalmente sumida en mis pensamientos, aún tratando de averiguar porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía y porque diablos no podía sacar a Edward de mi mente. En cuanto termine, Edward tomo la bandeja de mi regazo e hizo un ademan para pararse e ir a dejarla abajo, pero antes de que lograra poner un pie en el suelo le quité la bandeja de las manos y la deje a un lado de la cama.

—Ya harás eso luego.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y yo me acurruqué en su pecho y su exquisito aroma me golpeó tan de pronto que estaba segura que parecía una drogada, estaba sumamente grogui, era increíble los estragos que estaba causando Edward en mi y lo peor es que yo ni los entendía ni los controlaba, lo que me hacía dudar de mi salud mental y me hacía dudar de mi misma y de mi dañado corazón… corazón… corazón… No… Yo no podía estar enamorándome de Edward ¿verdad?... —la verdad me golpeó tan abrumadora como siempre— No… ¡No!... yo NO me estaba enamorando de Edward… Yo YA estaba enamorada de Edward —y he ahí mi gran descubrimiento, lo que tanto me costó darme cuenta.

Esto no está bien… ¿o es que yo no lo quiero aceptar? —Bella, tú eres la loca, no tiene por qué estar mal enamorarse, es lo más natural y hermoso del mundo. — Pero no está bien enamorarme de Edward… él es un buen chico, es responsable, amable, sexy… ¡Basta! Pero bueno Edward es alguien muy bueno… yo no soy ese tipo de personas, no soy lo que él se merece —Pero eres lo que él quiere— Pero aún así, el se merece algo mejor y no puedo ser tan egoísta como para negárselo —Pero Edward te quiere a ti, a mí, anda, si somos la misma persona, pero la cosa es que nos quiere y al bebé también y nos lo ha dicho muchas veces ¿Qué más quieres? — Aunque sea así… Edward es una persona buena que merece estar con una persona buena… todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo y punto —Pero…— Pero nada… ¡dije Punto!

Okey, eso estuvo raro… tuve una discusión conmigo misma… si no digo, estoy completamente segura de que tengo problemas mentales.

Edward comenzó a acariciarme el brazo, moviendo lentamente sus manos sobre mi piel, él acostado sobre las frazadas, mientras yo me encontraba con todas las frazadas encima, ya que me encontraba muerta de frío, aunque con su compañía el frío disminuyo claramente. De pronto comenzó a tararear una melodía que sonaba tan armónica en el ambiente tranquilo de la habitación y mucho más saliendo de su boca, de a poco me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al lado de mi príncipe, que si tal vez no era el azul bien podría ser el verde, el morado o el color que quisiera… aunque con su personalidad y su actitud, claramente él era el azul y eso nadie podría negarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Bella!

—¡Mierda! —El grito de Alice casi me mata de un infarto.

—Jaja lo siento, necesitaba vengarme de lo de ayer.

—¿Por qué el grito Alice? Además de por la venganza obvio.

—Arriba, hora de levantarse, tenemos una excursión por delante.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete y treinta.

—¿¡Que! ¿Acaso no sabes que las personas embarazadas necesitan más horas de sueño?

—¿Y eso qué? Tú eras la que quería dar un regalo ¿no?

A duras penas me levante de la cama y me fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida y cepillarme los dientes. Al volver a la habitación me encontré con que Alice me había dejado lista la ropa que quería que me pusiera. Me dejo un Top blanco junto con unos jeans, era muy temprano para pelear así que me los puse sin chistar, quería ir luego de compras para volver luego y que esta tortura se acabara luego.

Baje a desayunar y allí se encontraba Alice con una taza de café frente a ella y unas tostadas con mermelada, excelente, café. Me acerqué a la mesa para encontrarme una taza de leche de chocolate para mí y unos hotcakes.

—¡Hey! ¿Y mi café?

—Estás embarazada, no puedes tomar café, y lo que mejor te hace es una buena taza de leche

—Pero yo quiero café —dije haciendo un puchero

—No me vengas con pucheros Isabella Swan, mira que no lograrás nada

Enfurruñada me senté en la mesa y me tome la leche que al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mala y me comí todo rápidamente para poder acabar luego con la tortura que Alice me tenía planeada, porque estaba segura que Alice ya tenía trazado en un mapa todos los pasos que daríamos en el centro comercial y que no me dejaría descansar hasta que acabáramos con todas y cada una de sus paradas.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial en su porche y tal como me había dicho el día anterior estaba prácticamente vacío y ya estaban casi todas las tiendas abiertas, por lo que las colas no eran muy largas.

—Okey… ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué será? Pues para el regalo.

—Hm, la verdad es que aún no estoy segura, no sé que le gustaría.

—Okey… ¿Para quién es el regalo?

—¿Para quién podría ser?

—Carlisle… o Edward.

—Alice, solo quiero un regalo ¿ok?

—Muy bien, entonces lo mejor es que partamos con nuestra excursión, ya que si no sabes que le quieres regalar, habrá que buscar hasta que encuentres algo.

Así nos pasamos las siguientes 4 horas, paseando de tienda en tienda, claro que deteniéndonos en una que otra para comprar ropa que le llamó la atención a Alice. Si bien hubo algunas cosas que me gustaron digamos que mi presupuesto no alcanza para tanto, así que solo me limité a mirar y darle mis opiniones a Alice.

Ya eran alrededor de las 4.15 de la tarde y aún no encontraba el regalo, por lo que Alice recomendó que fuéramos a comer algo y luego seguiríamos, pero de camino al patio de comidas pasamos frente a una disquería y fue allí que se me prendió la ampolleta, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé a Alice y la arrastré dentro del local. Una vez dentro comencé a revisar los discos hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, los pague antes de que Alice se diera cuenta siquiera de que CD había comprado.

Pasamos a comer a un local de comida china, el arroz estaba exquisito, pero lo que me decía la galleta de la fortuna me dejo algo colgada. Decía algo como:

"_Lo que estás buscando se encuentra frente a ti, solo debes encontrarlo"_

¿Por qué las galletas no podían ser más específicas? Son como un laberinto, algo escurridizos, pero bueno.

Pensé que al haber comprado el regalo al fin Alice me dejaría irme y partiríamos a casa, pero no, ya que después de eso Alice me llevo a una tienda de ¡ropa para embarazadas! Es decir, okey estoy embarazada, pero recién tengo 3 meses y esto me parece algo exagerado. Después de desfilarle prácticamente la tienda completa se dirigió a la caja mientras yo me sentaba en una banca que había en el local, tenía miedo de ver que ropa elegía, ya que si bien habían unas que estaban bonitas y cómodas habían otras que definitivamente no eran de mi agrado para nada. Finalmente salimos de aquella tienda con mínimo ¡15 Bolsas! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡15 Bolsas! Creo que después de esto no volvería a ir de compras con Alice, incluso, es posible que con toda la ropa que compró no tenga que volver a comprar ropa en mi vida. Finalmente nos fuimos del centro comercial alrededor de las nueve y treinta de la noche.

Llegué completamente exhausta a casa, por lo que subí a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama y allí caí en los brazos de Morfeo en el momento en que mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza toco la almohada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con un dolor de cuello horrible, dormí totalmente chueca. Me levante, fui a la ducha, para ver si el agua caliente me relajaba los músculos y me quitaba el horrible dolor.

Al volver a la habitación nuevamente Alice me dejo la ropa lista, definitivamente ahora no dejaría que me vistiera a mi gusto… Me puse el top negro que era ajustado en el pecho y algo suelto para abajo junto con unas calzas negras. Respiré ondo, tome la bolsa con lo que había comprado el día anterior y baje las escaleras.

En la cocina se encontraban todos tomando desayuno, Carlisle era el centro de atención por decirlo menos, todos lo atendían y no era de esperarse menos si más que mal era el día del padre. Aunque la torta en el centro de la mesa me hizo dudar un poco y luego caí en la cuenta de que era 20 de Junio… también era el cumpleaños de Edward

Me acerqué a él dudosa, saque el CD envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo entregue.

—¿Y esto? —dijo él

—Feliz Día… si bien no eres mi padre… eres el único que ha actuado como tal conmigo… y eso de verdad te lo agradezco —dije completamente emocionada

Carlisle me quedo mirando fijamente, para luego pararse de su asiento y abrazarme, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, realmente Carlisle era como mi padre y eso no se podía negar ni mucho menos poner en duda, el se merecía eso y más.

Él rompió el envoltorio para encontrarse con el CD doble de "This is it" de Michael Jackson… si bien ya se va a cumplir un año desde su muerte se que a Carlisle siempre le gusto, y siendo sincera a mí también me encantaba.

Luego de un desayuno en familia yo aún me encontraba con la bolsa de la disquería entre las manos y es que aún me faltaba hacer algo. Cuando ya todos se hubieron retirado y solo quedamos Edward y yo en la cocina le llamé.

—Edward…

—Dime —dijo acercándose a mí.

—Esto es para ti —le dije tendiéndole otro CD— Feliz Cumpleaños… y bueno… Feliz Día del padre también

—¿Día del Padre?

—Sí… Tú ya me lo has dicho muchas veces… tu quieres cuidar de este bebé, y aunque no sea biológico… lo que estás haciendo ya corresponde a lo que un padre hace. Gracias

Él parecía haber quedado en Shock, al rato reaccionó, me miro fijamente, luego pestañeo un par de veces y finalmente dijo:

—Gracias a ti.

—¿A mí? —él asintió— ¿Por qué?

—No sabes todo lo que he esperado para que finalmente digas que me vas a dejar estar contigo junto al bebé

Entonces me di cuenta, mis palabras tenían un trasfondo, que inconscientemente sabía que estaba allí, pero que en un principio no me di cuenta. Yo dije que él era el padre del bebé, sin importar lo que dijera el ADN, sin importar nada más, y eso es lo que yo quería. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que quería decir la galleta de la fortuna _Lo que estas buscando se encuentra frente a ti, solo debes encontrarlo _Yo buscaba amor, un padre para mi bebé, alguien que me supiera apreciar y todo eso era Edward, el siempre estuvo frente a mí… el siempre ha estado allí, solo que yo no me di cuenta de que él era todo lo que necesitaba. Abrumada por mí descubrimiento simplemente me deje llevar, lo tome por el cuello y lo besé

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios— Te Amo Edward Cullen, y eso ya no tiene remedio

* * *

**Rayo McQueen* Simpático autito rojo de la pelicula Cars de disney *-***

**Hola mis niñas! ya por fin he salido de todo el estress de las pruebas coeficiente dos y hoy después de estar alrededor de 5 horas frente a un libro para poder terminar un trabajo de Química me sente en mi escritorio y de hay nadie me sacó hasta que les termine el capi, si bien estoy algo amargada por que chilito salió del mundial, quedo feliz, ya que nos vamos con la frente en alto y me siento requetecontra orgullosa de ser Chile :D Gracias Bielsa**

**Ahora, trataré de subirles actu más seguido pero no les prometo nada ^-^**

**Gracias por leer y ojala que puedan dejarme un comentario jajaja**

**Aún no puedo creer que les haya escrito un capitulo tan largo, esto es lejos lo más largo que he escrito, con más de 10 paginas de word y más de 3.000 palabras :D**

**Solo tres días para Eclipse! ¿pueden creerlo? xDD yaya dejo de hiperventilar :D**

**Polynessia**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo XVII**

Él me separo de su cuerpo tras mis palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Te amo Edward… —dije a la vez que sentía como mis mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso— Te amo, te amo, te amo y hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta.

Edward acerco su rostro al mío, unió nuestras frentes y me miró fijamente a los ojos, los de él tenían un brillo especial.

—No sabes lo que he esperado para escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca —dijo al momento en que unía nuestros labios en un beso, al principio era lento y casto, luego comenzó a delinear mis labios con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso para profundizar la acción, a lo accedí encantada. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza en nuestras bocas, pero este beso es especial, no es como todos los que había dado anteriormente, este beso tenía amor emanando de ambas personas— Te Amo Isabella Swan.

Sus palabras me hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago, y no es que tuviera nauseas ni nada por el estilo, era una sensación exquisita, era el saber que ese chico al que yo amaba me correspondía y que era solo para mí.

.

.

Me encontraba en el salón viendo como Jasper le volaba el trasero a Emmett jugando ajedrez, la verdad es que este último me sorprendió cuando me entere que sabía jugar algo tan culto como es el ajedrez, pero luego mi sorpresa se fue a la basura en cuanto se dio cuenta de que las damas no son lo mismo que el ajedrez, aunque por no admitir que no sabe jugar lo hace igualmente dándole una victoria fácil a Jasper, aunque creo que ya le está agarrando el hilo al juego. Estaba sumamente divertida cuando fui devuelta a la realidad por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, giré mi cabeza y me sorprendió encontrarme a Carlisle a un lado del sillón mirándome.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Carlisle, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien bien gracias ¿y tú?

—Yo bien gracias, y al parecer el bebé también.

—Justo de eso te quería hablar —dijo dirigiéndome una mirada suspicaz— te perdí una hora para una ecografía, quiero que vean la evolución del bebé, para saber cómo está.

—Claro, solo dime dónde y cuándo e iré.

—Así me gusta. Tienes hora para mañana a las 5 de la tarde en la clínica, puedes ir después de clases, si quieres puedes pedirle a Alice que te lleve.

—Okey, gracias. —le dije sonriendo. La verdad es que tenía en mente ir con alguien más en lugar de Alice… claro, si él quería, digo, no lo voy a obligar si él no quiere— Si me disculpas Carlisle —dije poniéndome de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Iba subiendo las escaleras, encerrada en mis pensamientos cuando me topé con Edward, esta era la oportunidad.

—Edward —le llamé la atención. Este me miró—, bueno… me pregunte si mañana después de clases me podías llevar al hospital.

— ¿Al hospital? Sí, claro ¿pero para qué?

—Es que mañana tengo hora en el médico para una ecografía del bebé.

—Te tengo una mejor propuesta —me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la cintura— ¿Qué tal si te llevo y te acompaño para ver nuestro bebé? —termino de hablar susurrándome en la delicada piel de mi cuello.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? —Pregunté

—Eso y más cariño —dijo subiendo por mi barbilla y terminando con un beso en los labios— Te amo.

—También te amo. Entonces recuerda, mañana después de clases —dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Alice me despertó como siempre tan saltarina y alegré, me dejo en mi cama un conjunto nuevo de ropa mientras estaba en el baño, esta vez me deparaban unos jeans con una polera ajustada en el pecho, pero no tanto en el estómago, para que no hubiera que hacer tanto show a la hora de la ecografía, solo debía subir un poco la polera y estaría al aire lo justo y necesario.

Abajo Esme nos esperaba con un gran desayuno, del que disfrute mucho, pero no por mucho, ya que cuando íbamos en el auto de Edward todo me daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a devolver todo lo que había cocinado Esme con tanto cariño. Bajé un poco la ventana para que entrara algo de aire que me permitiera respirar con más calma y no sentirme tan mareada, pero no sirvió de mucho.

—Edward… ¿puedes ir más despacio? —dije mientras sentía que la cabeza y el estómago me daban mil vueltas.

—Bella, lo siento, pero si bajo la velocidad llegaremos atrasados, gracias a Alice —dijo mientras la miraba de reojo.

—Hey —se quejó esta— no es mi culpa que mi color del día no fuera el calipso.

—Edward… o bajas la velocidad o tú preciado volvo quedará cubierto en vómito. —En cuanto termine de decir mi amenaza él bajo inmediatamente la velocidad a una más normal con la que no me sentía tan mareada— Gracias —agregué dirigiéndole una sonrisa que él logro ver por el espejo retrovisor.

Llegamos a duras penas al colegio, pero llegamos a la hora al menos. Alice me llevó a rastras al salón de artes, gracias al cielo esta hora nos tocaba juntas así que nos sentamos en la parte trasera de la sala y mientras la maestra daba una nada divertida charla sobre el arte paisajista del siglo XVIII nosotras charlábamos de cómo resultaría la ecografía de la tarde.

—Bella, estoy segura de que habrán excelentes noticias provenientes de acá —dijo a la vez que sobaba mi aún plano vientre— Ya quiero verte en un mes más cuando esa pancita comience a crecer junto con mi sobrino y te conviertas en una adorable bolita con patas y un Cullen dentro de ella.

—Alice… la idea de "bolita con patas" no es para nada alentadora, más bien me hace sentir mal —dije haciendo un puchero.

—Anda Bella, no te sientas mal, solo es una manera de expresarme —dijo enviándome una sonrisa enorme.

—Alice… bromeaba.

.

.

Era la hora de la tortura, me tocaba Educación Física, pero esta clase la compartía con Ángela… ella era una gran amiga, el viernes se me había acercado para hablar conmigo y decirme que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera en el embarazo, realmente era una buena persona… lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo del profesor… me dijo que debía hacer clases hasta que le presentara algún documento que me eximiera de la clase… algo que afirmara mi embarazo, eso era estúpido, digo ¿para qué voy a fingir un embarazo? Además ¿quién fingiría un embarazo solo para saltarse la clase de Educación Física? Realmente este profesor estaba enfermo de la cabeza.

Comenzamos con un trote, debíamos recorrer la cancha completa, fui lo más lento y despacio que podía, pero sin llegar a caminar, ya que no quería uno de los castigos de este profesor —la última vez me castigo con 30 abdominales y 50 flexiones de brazos, además de las 10 vueltas a la cancha—, Ángela iba a mi lado y charlaba conmigo, eso me ayudo a concentrarme en la conversación y no en el posible mareo que podía llegar a sentir. Pero la pesadilla llegó a la hora de la elongación ya que teníamos que estirarnos, levantar los brazos lo más que pudiéramos y luego comenzar a hacer círculos completos, 10 a la derecha y luego 10 a la izquierda, pero no iba ni a la mitad del ejercicio cuando sentí como se me revolvía el estómago y el desayuno se devolvía, partí corriendo a los camarines con Ángela a mi lado y alcancé a llegar a un lavabo.

—Bella… ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, tranquila, ya paso. —_Nota mental: Pedirle el papel al doctor para poder alejarme de esta maldita clase y sus consecuencias_

.

.

Ya era por fin la hora de la salida, el día se me había hecho insoportablemente lento, solo quería saber cómo estaba el bebé, y lo mejor era que Edward estaría allí conmigo… él siempre estaría conmigo.

— ¿Vamos? —Me sorprendió una aterciopelada voz a la vez que me abrazaba por la cintura— Alice se irá en el jeep con Emmett, Rose y Jazz.

—Desde luego —le respondí dejándole un casto beso en los labios— vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Edward me guió al volvo y me mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras me subía. En un principio íbamos en un silencio algo incómodo, pero al rato ese silencio quedó en el olvido con el sonido de la radio y luego con una conversación que iniciamos. De tema en tema llegamos no sé como al de posibles nombres para el bebé.

—Si es niño… ¿qué tal Steve? —dijo Edward.

—No, Steve es un nombre muy… no sé, no me agrada mucho. ¿Qué tal Mathew?

—Tal vez… Matt me gusta, el nombre digo —dijo a la vez que se ruborizaba levemente— Pero también Stewart.

—Stewart, Stu… me recuerda a Disco Stu, el de los Simpsons. —Dije riendo— También me gusta Joseph, pero si es niña… me gusta Alex.

—Sí, también Ella, Elizabeth, Samanta, hay muchos nombres hermosos.

—Sí, pero también tenemos mucho tiempo para elegirlos.

—Alrededor de seis meses, quizá un poco menos… ¿No sabes cuánto tienes verdad?

—No, pero Carlisle calcula alrededor de tres meses.

—Bueno… ahora lo averiguaremos —dijo bajándose del auto y dándole la vuelta— Tenemos una hora— le dijo a la recepcionista.

—Si claro, —dijo ella sonriente— ¿a nombre de quién?

—Isabella Swan —dije.

—Claro, solo esperen un momento, el doctor ya los atiende. Mientras pueden tomar asiento —dijo apuntando a una corrida de sillas en la sala de espera.

Pero no alcanzamos a tomar asiento cuando un hombre alto, de tez blanca se asomo por la puerta y dijo mi nombre. Así que entramos y allí había un escritorio, además de una camilla junto a una pantalla con algunas cosas extrañas.

—Tomen asiento por favor —dijo al sentarse frente a su escritorio.

Nos acercamos a este y nos sentamos, es nos miro unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Soy el doctor Aro Vulruri, Carlisle me hablo algo de ti.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, me dijo que estabas embarazada, que era tu primera cita, y que te estabas quedando en su casa, pero no hablo más. —Dijo dándome un respiro, el no sabía nada sobre el padre—Tú debes ser alguno de los hijos de Carlisle y el padre del bebé ¿no? —dijo mirando a Edward.

—Algo así… Edward Cullen, mucho gusto —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Okey, entonces lo invito a averiguar que tal está el bebé. Isabella, ve a la camilla por favor.

—Solo dígame Bella, por favor.

Me dirigí a la camilla y me acosté en ella, el doctor me pidió que me levantara la polera, y tal como lo dijo Alice la polera se levantaba lo justo y necesario. Edward se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla y me tomó la mano. El doctor tomo uno de los tantos cables que salían del aparato raro que se encontraba bajo la gran televisión y del extremo de ese cable se encontraba un extraño aparato. El doctor me echó un gel en el estómago que me produjo un escalofrío… estaba helado, luego comenzó a pasar aquel aparato encima del gel esparciéndolo, pero entonces una se pudo ver una imagen en la pantalla, era algo negro, con unas pequeñas manchitas café amarillentas en el centro, también se comenzó a sentir un rápido golpeteo… era… era su corazón.

—Vaya… Miren, estas pequeñas manchitas que ven acá son los bebés.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock durante un momento, al parecer a Edward igual, pero el volvió de su ensueño antes y preguntó primero lo que ambos teníamos en mente.

— ¿**Los** Bebés? —preguntó remarcando la primera palabra.

—Así es, Bella tiene 14 semanas de un embarazo múltiple… son mellizos, felicidades.


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capítulo XVIII**

—_Así es, Bella tiene 14 semanas de un embarazo múltiple… son mellizos, felicidades._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Mellizos? —pregunté totalmente impactada.

—Ajá —respondió Aro— Acá hay uno —dijo señalando las manchitas que se encontraban al lado derecho— y acá está el otro —dijo señalando las manchitas del lado izquierdo—, aún no se puede decir que sexo tiene cada uno, pero ya se puede decir alrededor de los 5 meses.

—No gracias, prefiero que sea una sorpresa… aunque al parecer ya me sorprendieron —dije más relajada— Entonces tengo 14 semanas… eso serían tres meses y medio… medio mes más de lo que teníamos calculado.

—Exacto… ya en una o dos semanas te comenzará a crecer el vientre, por lo que el embarazo se hará más notorio, aunque realmente es lo más hermoso, ya que eso indica que están creciendo.

Después de eso el doctor me dio unas recomendaciones para lo que debía a hacer en ciertos casos, a Edward le dio unos concejos con respecto a mis antojos y la posible bipolaridad que podía tener.

—De acuerdo Bella, entonces recuerda, es común que andes cansada, que te enojes por estupideces, tus hormonas estarán algo revuelta estos meses, y con respecto a los antojos, no los reprimas… solo dilos, y tu jovencito —dijo refiriéndose a Edward— haz todo lo que este a tu alcance para cumplirlos… o se pondrá de mal humor —añadió en un susurro.

—Okey gracias —dije parándome—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, doctor, ¿Podría darme algún papel para eximirme de educación física? El profesor no me dejará salir a menos que le muestre ese estúpido certificado.

—Sí claro —me dijo sacando unos papeles de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, lo firmó y me lo tendió— Ahí tu lo rellenas y se lo entregas. Suerte —Nos dijo antes de que abandonáramos la consulta.

En el auto me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo el doctor Aro… mellizos… eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, ni en los sueños más locos se me habría ocurrido, era algo extraño, pero no por eso menos acogedora ya que ahora era sumamente consciente de que dentro mi vientre estaban creciendo dos pequeñas personitas que llegarían en un poco más de cinco meses a alegrarme los días, ellos serán los que me impulsen a seguir adelante, ellos serán mi razón para no dejarme llevar, por ellos lucharía y les daría siempre lo mejor. Dos pequeños que andarán corriendo con sus pequeños piececitos por todas partes, dos manitas que buscarán las mías, dos pequeños que llorarán por mi atención, que necesitarán de mis cuidados y que buscarán mis caricias. Ese tipo de pensamientos me tenía en las nubes, estaba tan alucinada pensando en mis dos pequeños, que apenas me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la mansión Cullen hasta que Edward me llamó mientras esperaba con la puerta abierta que bajara del auto móvil para que entrara en la casa. Entre a esta sumida en el mismo ensimismamiento del que me encontraba presa en el transcurso del hospital a la casa. Me sentía como en el cielo, como si me encontrara levitando y el suelo no fuera suelo, si no una delgada capa de algodón que me mantenían en el aire, era una sensación agradable, pero todo fue cruelmente interrumpido por Alice y sus gritos desesperados.

—Bella, ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!... ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? ¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntaba mi querida Amiga.

—Alice… una pregunta a la vez, por favor —dije tomando asiento en la sala, ya que sabía que se vendría un largo interrogatorio, ya que ella querría saber cada segundo transcurrido desde que entré en la consulta hasta cuando salí.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Preguntó sonriente al darse cuenta de que contestaría a sus preguntas.

—Tres meses y medio.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Están bien Alice… tus sobrinos están bien —dije tratando de recalcar lo más posible el plural de la frase.

— ¿Están? —añadió esta sin comprender aún.

—Si Alice, están.

—Son mellizos —dijo Edward entrando en la habitación, sentándose a mi lado a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en mis labios.

— ¿Mellizos? ¿Están bromeando? —dijo mi querida amiga con una cara de incredulidad.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, pero solo hasta ese instante recordé al 100% a Edward, ¿Qué pensaría de los mellizos? ¿Estaría igual de feliz que yo? ¿Y si le desagradaba la idea?... debería hablar con él a solas, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

— ¡Eso es excelente! —Gritó emocionada— debo decirle a Esme —dijo mientras salía saltando de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente la perdí de vista me giré a Edward, lo mire a los ojos unos momentos y se veía feliz, pero estaba acostumbrada a su máscara de falsa tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Le dije a Edward un par de semanas después— A solas —añadí en su oído.

—Claro… vamos a mi habitación —dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome por las escaleras— ¿Qué pasa? —añadió cuando nos encontrábamos sentados a la orilla de su cama.

—Necesito saber algo…

—Por supuesto, dime.

— ¿Qué opinas de esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto… los mellizos, todo —dije tocándome la pequeña pansa que ya tenía.

— ¡Ah! Eso. —dijo poniendo su mano sobre una de las mías

—Sí, eso.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad Edward, ¿qué opinas?

— ¿Qué crees que opino? —Me dijo tomando un tono serio en el momento— Me encanta la idea, me fascina… Te imaginas… dos pequeñas Bellas que andarán por la casa alegrándonos los días a todos acá— dijo con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro— ¿Y a ti? —añadió volviendo al tono serio.

— ¿A mí?... me fascina ¿No te has dado cuenta de que he andado como en las nubes desde que salimos del hospital? Estoy encantada.

Entonces se recostó y se agarro de mi cintura para qué callera sobre su pecho, entonces me abrazó y beso mi coronilla.

—Te amo —dijo a la vez que me acariciaba un brazo.

—Y yo a ti.

Justo en el momento en que nos íbamos a besar sentí una incomodidad en mis pantalones, al rato comprendí que era mi móvil que estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

Al ver quién me llamaba me impresioné un poco, hace tiempo que no sabía de él, así que luego de dirigirle una mirada de disculpas a Edward contesté el celular.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Bella?

—Sí, hola ¿cómo estás?

—Bien bien ¿y tú?

—Bien, hace tiempo que no he sabido de ti hombre.

—Hm… si, lo siento, es que tuve unos problemas con mi viejo y uf.

—No te preocupes, te comprendo. —Respondí

—Bella ¿Podríamos juntarnos? Es que debo hablar contigo y realmente prefiero decírtelo a la cara que por teléfono

—Sí, claro —dude un poco— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en unos treinta minutos en Port Angels? En la plaza de la otra vez

—Okey, nos vemos —corté.

— ¿Quién era?

Por un momento dude en si responderle o no a esa pregunta, pero decidí decirle la verdad… debía confiar en él, y confiaba en que no cometería alguna estupidez.

—Jacob.

—Hm —gruñó a la vez que su ceño se fruncía— ¿Y qué quería ese chucho?

— ¿Chucho? —pregunté algo confundida.

—Sí, chucho, ya que te hablo de esa manera aquella vez y ahora te llama como el perrito faldero que es, así que es un chucho.

Reí ante la extraña ocurrencia de Edward, se le podía ocurrir cada cosa.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué quería?

—Que nos juntáramos, quiere charlar conmigo y dice que no es muy adecuado que me lo diga por teléfono, así que quiere verme en media hora en Port Angels.

—De acuerdo… te llevo —me dijo mientras se paraba de su cama.

—No te molestes… puedo pedirle a Al…

—No te dejaré ir sola a enfrentar a ese chucho. —me interrumpió.

—Deja de llamarlo así —le dije mientras le daba un suave golpe en el pecho—. De acuerdo, vámonos entonces.

Nos subimos al automóvil y partimos a encontrarnos con Jacob.

—Y… ¿De qué querrá hablar?

—No lo sé, pero me alegra que me haya llamado, hace tiempo que no se de él.

—Desde lo de la plaza ¿verdad? Cuando nos contaste

—Sí, después de eso no volvimos a hablar, he estado ocupada y bueno… no se qué habrá pasado.

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza, le pedí a Edward que me fuera a ver si había una heladería cerca, más para que se alejara un momento para poder charlar con Jake cuando llegara que porque se me apetecía. Frente a mi habían unos niños jugando, corriendo y riendo, disfrutando de una agradable tarde junto a sus padres, quien sabe, tal vez en unos meses pudiéramos venir acá con los pequeños, pero de pronto algo me sacó de mi ensueño.

—Bella.

Me di vuelta al reconocer mi nombre y me encontré con Jacob, no podía decir que estaba igual ya que ahora se le veía más musculoso, su cabello corto y Woah! Ahora Jake tenía estilo, unos pantalones ni muy ajustados ni muy sueltos y una sudadera que marcaba bien su torso.

— ¿Qué te paso chico? —dije a modo de broma.

—Bueno… tuve unos problemas con Billy.

—Eso explica que estés tan desaparecido.

—Sí, pero tengo que contarte algo.

—Claro, dime —dije haciéndole un espacio en la banca.

—Bueno… Billy me metió a la escuela militar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sí, luego que le conté que estabas embarazada y que había un 50% de probabilidades de que fuera el padre me dio la reprimenda de mi vida y me metió al ejército. Me prohibió verte.

—Ah… ya veo —dije algo cohibida— Bueno… gracias por decirme porque te alejas.

—No Bella, no me entiendes. Él quiere que me aleje de ti y del bebé, pero no lo haré… si es mío… yo te quiero ayudar como sea.

Jake comenzó a acariciar mi pequeña panza.

—Veo que ha crecido —dijo.

—Sí, pero… en realidad Jake, hay algo que aún no sabes.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo un embarazo múltiple, son mellizos.

— ¿Dos?

—Si chucho, dos… veo que aprendiste a contar. —Dijo Edward entrando en la escena.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina. ¿Qué le había dicho de llamarlo así?

— ¿Te importa? —dijo Jake

—Tu tranquilo, que yo solo vengo a preguntarle a Bella de que sabor quiere su helado, encontré una excelente heladería no muy lejos de acá.

—Frutos del bosque y chocolate —dije emocionada. De pronto cuando él menciono las palabras "excelente heladería" se me antojo mucho más que antes— por favor —dije poniéndole unos ojitos suplicantes.

—De acuerdo —dijo antes de besarme fugazmente en los labios e irse.

— ¿Qué… Qué fue eso? —preguntó incrédulo Jake.

—Solo digamos que en estos meses las cosas se dieron con Edward.

—Me doy cuenta, pero bueno… ¿en qué estaba? Ah! Si. Bella yo quiero ayudarte, aunque no pueda ser de manera presencial debido a Billy, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo.

—Gracias Jake… significa mucho para mí.

—Ya debo irme, pero ten —dijo tendiendo un papel— me puedes escribir a esa dirección, sí, cartas, a la antigua.

—Será divertido —dije riendo.

—Adiós Bella. —dijo antes de marcharse.

Me quedé ahí sentada esperando a que volviera Edward, me fijaba en los niños que iban corriendo de acá para allá tan emocionados jugando, hasta que una pequeña que paso frente a mi tropezó y cayó al suelo, en el mismo momento comenzó a llorar. En un movimiento automático me paré y fui hacía ella, la levante y comencé a sacudirle la ropa.

—Tranquila —le susurraba a la pequeña, no tendría más de tres o cuatro años— ya pasó.

La pequeña se había rasmillado la rodilla derecha y le estaba sangrando un poco, la pequeña seguía llorando, y al ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre se desespero un poco.

—Tranquila no pasa nada —dije a la vez que la llevaba a una banca y la sentaba.

Comencé a buscar en mi bolsa y encontré lo que buscaba, por algún motivo que no recuerdo tenía unos curitas de hello kitty, le limpie un poco la herida con una toallita húmeda —andaba con muchas cosas en mi bolsa sin saber muy bien por qué—, y le puse el pequeño parche en la rodilla, la niña al ver los dibujos que este tenía se calmo y comenzó a reír.

— ¡Amanda! —dijo una señora que venía corriendo hacia nosotras.

— ¡Mami mira! —Dijo la pequeña cuando su madre llego a su lado— gatito.

—Muchas gracias —me dijo la señora antes de partir con su pequeña en brazos.

—Serás una excelente madre —susurró una voz en mi oído.

—Ya basta Ed… —dije dándome vuelta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que no se trataba de Edward— Ch… Charlie… ¿Qué haces acá? —dije retrocediendo, alejándome de él.

* * *

**Hola! Si. lo se... soy mala jajajajaja pero lo que pasa es que quería subirles capitulo hoy así que simplemente lo corté ahí, además se quedan enganchadas para el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Para las que me preguntaban por Jake... les dije... tengan paciencia, y su espera ha sido recompensada, ahora se sabra de él a veces, pero se sabrá, auque ya esta claro por que desaparecio jajajja**

**Bueno acepto comentarios y críticas :D siempre que sean constructivas ^^**

**Besitos y nos leemos**

**Su RR es mi propina ;D**


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

—_Serás una excelente madre —susurró una voz en mi oído._

—_Ya basta Ed… —dije dándome vuelta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que no se trataba de Edward— Ch… Charlie… ¿Qué haces acá? —dije retrocediendo, alejándome de él._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Cariño… mi cama ha estado fría sin ti. —añadió acercándose a mí.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

— ¿Y si no? ¿Qué harás? ¿Gritar? ¿Quién vendrá a ayudarte?

—Pues yo –dijo Edward.

¿En qué momento llegó?... Edward tomó a Charlie del hombro, lo giro y le dio un golpe que Charlie no olvidará muy luego.

—No vuelvas a acercártele ¿oíste? —Dijo Edward acercándose a mi— Vámonos —añadió mientras tomaba mi mano y me sacaba de aquel lugar.

Nos dirigimos al automóvil, y al entrar Edward me sorprendió con el helado que le había pedido.

— ¡Lo trajiste! —grité emocionada.

—Claro, si a eso fui, al volver te vi con la pequeña y luego vi como apareció Charlie prácticamente de la nada… más le vale no volver a aparecerse.

—Gracias —le dije comiendo una cucharada de helado.

— ¿Por el helado o ayudarte?

—Ambos la segunda sobre la primera, pero… Frutos del bosque y muse de chocolate son mis sabores favoritos.

—Y… al cabo ¿qué quería ese chucho?

—Jacob —dije resaltando su nombre— vino a explicarme por qué no había llamado.

—Y… ¿Cuál fue su excusa?

— ¿Por qué tanta pregunta Edward? Solo déjame comer mi helado tranquilamente. Por favor —le dije dándole un beso en los labios aprovechando la luz roja.

—Solo me preocupa ¿okey? —dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

—Pero no hay nada por qué preocuparse —le dije sonriendo— a excepción de estos pequeños revoltosos que vienen en camino —dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mi poco abultado vientre.

—Tienes razón.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con que Alice había vuelto a ir de compras, esta vez me había traído más ropa para cuando mi vientre estuviera más grande, era ropa adorable pero aún así se me hacía extraño imaginarme con un gran estómago, disfrutando o sufriendo por las pataditas que me dieran los bebes, luego preocupada por la fecha en que nacieran y cuando nacieran… ir a verlos en la noche, los pañales, los biberones, entre otras cosas. Si bien ahora me parecían cosas hermosas sé que cuando me tocara hacerlas ya no serían tan bonitas ni divertidas como lo es ahora, pero aún me quedaban 5 meses para seguir con los sueños color de rosa. Pensaba disfrutar estos meses a concho y en especial con Edward.

Al llegar a la casa se me acercó Alice para recordarme acerca del trabajo que debíamos entregar el lunes para Física, por lo que luego de besar a Edward la seguí escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, había que hacer un informe con medidas, tiempo, velocidad, rapidez y otras cosas… realmente no sabía que odiaba más… si educación física o física… ahora que lo pienso los nombres de ambos se parecen bastante así que debe ser por eso que son igual de odiosas.

Alice había estado muy callada y eso no era una muy buena señal, ella quería preguntar cosas…

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo como si nada.

—Anda Alice, nunca estas tan callada y tranquila a excepción de cuando quieres preguntar algo.

—Me conoces… —solo asentí— Esta bien… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada, solo fui a hablar con Jacob.

—No me refería a eso exactamente Bella.

— ¿Entonces?

—Charlie llamó hace un rato para insultar a Edward

— ¿¡Qué cosa! ¿Estás bromeando? —Ella negó con la cabeza— Okey, es que mientras hablaba con Jake Edward fue a comprarme un helado que le pedí. Entonces Jacob se fue y de la nada apareció Charlie, como si me hubiera estado siguiendo o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Bueno comenzó a acercarse y a decirme algunas cosas hasta que Edward llegó, le dio un fuerte golpe y me sacó de ahí, pero nada más, digo, no fue a mayores.

—Eso es lo que crees —me dijo seria.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ahora Charlie ya sabes dónde te estás quedando. Sabe que estás acá… serás presa fácil para él, además de que ahora sabe que Edward es el otro posible padre… Quién sabe que será capaz de hacer Charlie —dijo con una expresión dura.

—Alice tienes razón… Charlie es capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener una buena imagen. Pero… tampoco creo que se enfrente a los Cullen, una de las familias más "prestigiosas" y conocidas del pueblo, por no decir la más respetada.

—Pero si fue capaz de abusar de ti… ¿Quién nos dice que no es capaz de meterse con nosotros? —me miró unos segundos y luego añadió— No me malinterpretes Bella, a nosotros poco nos importa que se trate de enfrentar a nosotros, no le tenemos miedo y somos capaz de cualquier cosa por defenderte a ti y a mis sobrinitos —dijo sonriendo a la vez que acariciaba mi vientre.

—Pero de verdad… no los quiero meter en problemas.

—Nos meterás en un problema si haces cualquier cosa indebida Bella, por favor no trates de hacerte la héroe o algo por el estilo, mira que no te viene además que no queremos que te pongas en riesgo y tampoco a los bebés.

—Pero tampoco me pueden pedir que me quede de brazos cruzados.

—Aún no ha pasado nada… ¿Por qué discutimos sobre este tema? No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas ¿okey?

—Tienes razón —le dije más calmada.

—Bueno ahora dime…

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confusa.

— ¿Cómo que qué cosa? ¿Cómo se están portando mis sobrinos?

—Ah —dije riendo— eso… bueno se han portado bien, pero ahora que me lo recordaste, ya me dio hambre, y tengo sueño… me iré a acostar luego.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó de pronto.

—Tengo ganas de comer pastas, ojala raviolis con carne —dije, de solo recordar el sabor de esa comida se me hizo agua la boca.

—Okey, entonces ve a abrigarte.

— ¿Para qué?

—Vamos a ir a comer a la bella Italia.

—Alice no te molestes, para que vamos a ir hasta Port Angeles solo para comer raviolis.

—No son solo raviolis Bella —dijo seria— Son los raviolis que mis sobrinos quieren comer, y si ellos y tu quieren comer eso… pues eso iremos a comer —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero los podemos cocinar acá, eso será más divertido, rápido y barato. ¿Qué te parece?

—Hm… tienes razón. Está bien.

Con Alice bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a Edward charlando animadamente con Jasper en la cocina, esto sería divertido…

—Hola chicos —dijimos mientras nos dirigíamos a la despensa para sacar los ingredientes.

— ¿Qué hay? —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Qué se traman? —dijo Edward, rayos al parecer él había descubierto algo.

— ¿Nosotras? —dijo Alice en tono inocente— Nada, nada hermano, creo que andas algo sensible.

En ese momento nos miramos y tomamos una jarra con agua cada una, y cuando ellos menos se lo esperaban ¡bum! Un jarrazo de agua para cada uno, quedaron tan empapados como el suelo de la cocina. Con Alice prácticamente nos partíamos de la risa.

Ellos se miraron un segundo y luego se dieron la vuelta para quedar mirándonos a los ojos.

— ¿Así que andamos con esas? —Dijo Jasper.

—Da lo mismo —añadió Edward— pero vengan… queremos un abrazo.

En ese momento se pararon y comenzaron a seguirnos por la cocina totalmente empapados, hasta que nos atraparon y nos dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso… por consiguiente quedamos tan mojadas como lo estaban ellos.

Estábamos muriendo de la risa cuando recordamos el piso mojado… y el que yo quería comer raviolis, así que mandamos a los chicos a trapear el suelo mientras nosotras preparábamos la comida. Con Alice encontramos el paquete con los ravioles y comenzamos a cocinarlos y el aroma que comenzó a salir… de seguro haría rendirse a cualquier persona que se encontrara en la más rígida huelga de hambre.

—Chicas eso huele delicioso —dijo Jasper.

—Y esperen a que lo prueben —Respondimos.

Los chicos terminaron de poner la mesa y nos pusimos a comer, Emmett con Rosalie andaban viendo coches en una exhibición y Esme con Carlisle andaban no sé dónde. Luego de comer decidimos seguir jugando un rato, por lo que con Alice nos fuimos a poner algo más cómodo y decidimos salir al patio y recostarnos a tomar el sol, estábamos tan a gusto, hasta que los chicos llegaron a mojarnos, nos comenzaron a lanzar agua con la regadera hasta que Jasper consiguió lanzar a Alice a la piscina, gracias a mi estado Edward no me lanzó, pero estoy segura de que se lo pensó más de una vez. Pero como se distrajo le quité la manguera y comencé a perseguirlo, esto era de lo mejor, adoraba los días "calurosos" en Forks.

Pero entre tanto ajetreo, tanto correr y no sé si habrá afectado en algo la temperatura comencé a sentir como se me movía algo el piso… me quede estática en donde estaba un momento, tratando de que todo a mi alrededor dejara de girar, pero era difícil… Llevé una mano a mi cabeza y solo alcancé a escuchar un "Bella… ¿Qué te pasa?" de parte de Edward antes de que todo a mi alrededor se volviera negro y entrar en la oscuridad total.

* * *

/Poly entra entre abucheos Se para frente al micrófono y comienza a hablar

-Hola! perdón por la demora, de verdad lo siento, pero el cole me ha tenido algo estresada y ocupada con lo del baile de fiestas patrias . debo bailar pascuence y soy la jefa de grupo, de verdad lo siento, prometo que las recompensaré en los próximos capitulos que se vienen con todo :D

Las quiero!

Besos para todas!

Polynessia


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Capitulo XIX**

— _¡Alice! ¡Jasper! —dije de pronto al ver como Bella caía inconciente al suelo._

— _¿Qué paso? —Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta— ¡Bella! —añadió al verla en el suelo._

_Me acerqué a ella, al parecer no tenía nada, pero me preocupó bastante por un momento._

—_Tranquilo solo debe ser un síntoma del embarazo, es típico que sufran desmayos, además recién tiene cinco meses, es de lo más normal —añadió Jasper._

—_Ayúdenme a llevarla a su habitación._

_La tomé en brazos y Alice partió a arreglarle la cama, mientras que Jasper me abría las puertas que tenía por delante. En cuanto la tendí en la cama esta comenzó a volver en sí de a poco._

— _¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tratando de incorporarse._

—_Quédate acostada, te desmayaste abajo._

— _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Llamo a Carlisle? —comenzó a preguntar Alice._

—_Alice —decía Bella riendo— tranquila, estoy bien._

En ese momento volví a la realidad, ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde ese incidente, y todo estaba yendo bien y eso me tenía tranquilo, Bella se comunicaba con el chucho cuando podía, y no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de Charlie, y eso era bastante bueno.

— ¡Edward! —me gritó Tania desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

—Argh Tania —dijo Bella que iba a mi lado.

Se veía hermosa con su pancita redonda, su ombligo hacia fuera, las mejillas sonrosadas y el brillo de sus ojos, todo era perfecto.

— ¡Edward! —Insistía Tania— ven acá, solo será un momento.

—Anda ve —me decía Bella— quiero dejar de oír su voz chillona.

—No tardo —le aseguré.

Parí corriendo donde Tania, quería acabar luego con esto, no me gustaba dejar a Bella sola mucho tiempo, mucho menos ahora que esta en los últimos meses del embarazo, si todo seguía bien los bebes nacerían en unas 6 o 7 semanas más, no quedaba nada.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, pronto estaré de cumpleaños y estoy planeando una fiesta, me encantaría que fueras.

Le dirigí una mirada, que estoy seguro habrá demostrado todo lo que quería decir, pero no estaba satisfecho con eso, así que comencé a hablar.

— ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Tania? ¿Qué tan vacía esta tu cabeza como para pensar que yo iría a una tuya? Y mucho más ahora que estoy con Bella y tendremos a nuestro hijos.

— ¿Sus hijos? —Dijo riendo— Hasta donde sé solo son unos bastardos que pueden ser tanto tus hijos como de otro chico.

—Bueno el si son míos o no, no es tu problema, si no mío, yo veré si me encargo de ellos, si los considero mis hijos o lo que sea, todo esto no te incumbe Tania a si que solo deja de meterte entre Bella y yo, que no lograrás nada, entiéndelo de una Puta vez.

— ¡Edward! —oí de pronto.

Esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier parte, era Bella. Me di vuelta inmediatamente y vi como la metían a un automóvil verde, el cual partía rápidamente en el momento en que se cerraba la puerta con ella dentro. Salí disparado a perseguir el auto, pero era muy complicado alcanzarlo a pie.

—Súbete —oí de pronto.

Al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que era Jasper en su auto, sin pensarlo dos veces me subí al automóvil y partimos tras de misterioso auto que se había llevado a Bella, pero le perdimos la pista, no logramos encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Recorrimos el camino una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algún indicio de aquel automóvil verde, pero nada. Me sentía cada vez con más rabia, tenía impotencia de no poder hacer nada, por lo que le hice a Jasper detenerse y me lancé sobre un árbol, lleno de rabia, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero no sacaría nada, excepto tal vez producirme una fractura en la mano. Al diablo, quería golpear algo.

Pero justo en el momento que me giré a darle un puñetazo al árbol lo vi, aquel auto verde estaba entre los árboles. Me comencé a acercar a este y definitivamente era el auto que había visto en el instituto ya que dentro se encontraba la chaqueta que Bella llevaba puesta, además de su móvil.

—Jasper —dije— ven a ver esto.

En cuanto Jasper estuvo a mi lado rompimos el vidrio de la ventana del conductor y abrimos la puerta, comenzamos a registrarlo y no encontramos nada, ni una nota, un mapa, algo.

—Yo creo que hay que ir donde Carlisle, mientras antes mejor.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué su número mientras que con la otra mano me tomaba el puente de la nariz, necesitaba estar tranquilo para hablar con él. No habían pasado ni tres toques cuando contestó.

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —él sabía que solo lo llamaba para urgencias.

—Es Bella.

— ¿Se le rompió la fuente? —preguntó algo exaltado.

—Ojala…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Se la llevaron, alguien la secuestro en el instituto.

— ¿Cómo? —por ahora mantenía la calma.

—No estoy seguro, fui a encarar a Tania para que dejara de molestar, en ese momento ella gritó mi nombre y cuando me di vuelta solo vi una mano que la metía dentro de un auto verde y se marchaba. Con Jasper lo perseguimos, encontramos el auto, pero ella no esta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ese es el auto?

—Dentro esta la chaqueta y el móvil de Bella —estaba comenzando a perder la calma— hay que encontrarla Carlisle.

—Tranquilo, lo haremos. Por ahora solo vuelvan a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Planeas que vuelva a casa mientras Bella se encuentra con un maldito maniático quién sabe donde?

En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, un nombre apareció en el momento… Charlie… él la tenía, él la ha buscado hace tiempo, es un maniático, psicópata y quien sabe que otra cosa. Yo debía ir a buscarla…

Corté el teléfono y solo basto que le dirigiera una mirada a Jasper para que este comprendiera a donde nos debíamos dirigir en ese momento… La casa de Charlie.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza! ToT! es que de verdad estaba sin tiempo, ahora ando con las pruebas globales y me esta matando el estress! pero tengo vuenas noticias, solo me quedan como 4 pruebas y listo, ya que de las de nivel me salvo :D

De verdad odio hacerlos esperar...

Los quiero, no me dejen x'D

Poly


	20. Comunicado final

Esta noche me encuentro inspirada, he escrito bastante y también he aprovechado el tiempo para leer todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez escribí, es por eso que comencé a ver mis viejas historias para darles un final de una vez por todas, pero realmente me odie al leer aquello, no me gusto para nada y a la vez sentí que no podía continuar con aquellas historias, ya que mi forma de escribir ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que escribí un capitulo de mis fics. Por ese motivo he decidido borrar todas aquellas historias que tengo sin final, solo con la intención de que si algún día las termino lo haga bien... no es como con "Mis Días sin ti" ya que esa historia realmente era horrenda, pero aún así es mi comienzo, mi bebé, mi primera historia... y a pesar de que "Enjaulando una fiera" es mi primer +18 y mi historia más popular, no puedo seguir con ella a pesar de que tengo el final listo, simplemente por respeto a los lectores, debido a que ya va casi un año desde que escribí el capitulo 19, entonces al ahora escribir el 20, el cambio de redacción sería demasiado grande y confuso, pasar de faltas de ortografía, y palabras sobrantes y faltantes a mi modo de escribir actual sería demasiado, es por eso que decidí borrarlas, pero estas historias siempre tendrán un espacio en mi corazón y en el disco duro de mi computador... y a la vez espero que siempre tengan un espacio en su corazón.

Lo mismo pasa con "A quién elegirás ahora" el final de esta también está planeado hace demasiado pero tampoco puedo permitirme escribirlo ahora.

Espero en algún momento reescribir las historias para poder hacerlas llegar de un modo decente y esta vez darles el final que merecen.

Muchas gracias por todo, por seguir la historia, por suscribirse y por comentar.

Perdón por las rabias, las faltas de ortografía y las demoras.

Con mucho amor y respeto.

Poly.


End file.
